The Story Of White Dove And Strong Panther
by Mirika
Summary: Fai couldn’t take his eyes off of the marked man, his tattoos seeming to be only paint on his body except for the one on his right bicep, the one of the paw that stood on the outside of his arm. AU Kurofay FINALLY UPDATED
1. The Strong Panther

The names will be explained later, ok?

**Disclaimer**: I don't Tsubasa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The tide was high that day. The people of the Indian tribe watched as the Japanese Trade Ships crashed and burned against the solid rocks called cliffs. No one was sure what to do when a mother cradling her infant washed up on shore the next day. She was dead, but the baby, crying and screaming, had survived the brutal, shallow waves. A young woman with children of her own was the first to come to the baby.The only thing he was wearing was a blanket with a red gem tying it together. His black hair stuck straight up, stubborn even against the salty waters. When he opened his eyes, the embers that they were, the woman immediately claimed him as her own, for he would fulfill the prophecy. A prophecy of the stars that were told every night around her cooking fires. The man that the boy was to become, would be named a name that meant Strong Panther to the Indians, but Black steel to any other trade group:

Kurogane.


	2. The White Dove

Yay! Even though I haven't got any reviews yet (and probably never will) I'm putting up the next chapter. The first was kind of a prologue to get things-a-goin'. So, without further adieu…

**Disclaimer; **I don't own Tsubasa, or the characters. But if I did, Kurogane would be the main character and Fai wouldn't be so angsty (he would also be mpreg with Kuro-pippi's baby) so no, I don't own them.

Warning: If you haven't read the chapters with Yuui in them, you're gunna get confused. And Yuui's Yuui and Fai's Fai, just to clear things up.

Warning two: I loath Ashura (especially AXF) so if he turns out to be a bad guy in here, that's why. I probably intended him to be.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His feet silently ran over the late summer foliage, his boots softening every crunch. His spear was at his side ready to be plunged in his prey. Eyes swift and glaring down his next meal, he ran through the forest after a doe. His skin reflected years of being out in the sun, a well tanned skin being clothed only around his hips to allow greater silence and less heat to be upon him. Around his neck were two things; his tribe's symbol, _his_ symbol: the bear's claw and a sky blue, tear-shaped gem. He did not know where the second came from; all he knew was that he was found with it around his neck. He stopped dead, standing on a rock right above his food. Grabbing a steadfast grip on his spear, he readied himself. His hair spiked against his will, though most of it was back in a ponytail, so his eyesight was not clouded. His eyes, red and burning, singed an invisible hole through the deer. Then, with quick release, his shot the spear directly at the doe's hide.

A yelp

A flop

Silence.

The man steadily walked over to the deer, grace in his step as he leaped down the cliff's rocky edges like a goat would. Saying a prayer like his mother would want, he paused in gathering the female deer's carcass. Pulling his spear out, he grabbed hold of the doe's side. He then picked up the doe and slung it over his shoulder. He grunted once before he made his way back to his people.

"Kurogane! He's back! The strong one is back!" The children cry around his feet; his latest siblings. He could only smirk as the children dance around him, singing songs of his victory. He was the most praised in his village; being the son of the chief and the best hunter as well. He placed the doe in front of the village workers and gave them a nod. They were to do the rest of the work while he went back out to hunt some more.

As he left the home, he was stopped by his father.

"Kurogane. Come this way, my son." And of course, he followed. His father was a bit muscular as well, only his eyes were dark, and so was his hair and skin. His head was topped with a crown of claws and fangs. He was clothed in bear skin and deer hide.

He was lead to a small creek where his father sat to gaze over the women washing clothes and gathering the early harvest of roots. Kurogane stood, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Why have you called?" He said more disappointed in his pause of hunting than interested in what his dad had to say.

"You are the chosen one, my son, you knew so?" His father asked sort of rhetorically.

"Yes. Is this all?" Kurogane asked impatiently. The chief waved his hand, signaling him to remain silent.

"The Black Bird sings silently this day. Bad news comes along with the song. Do not fret, for the dangers come on the last moon of the season. But do not let your guard down; your soul is in conflict right now, do not let these new dangers come to skin your chosen path." The red eyed man glared down at his father, then his gazed softened as the words sunk in his head. He placed a strong, firm hand on his dad's shoulder.

"I shall not take your words for granted." And with that, Kurogane bolted into the forest and out of sight. His father casually smiled, pulling out a decorated, long-stem pipe and began to smoke it.

"I never feared you would, Strong Panther."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His breath caught in his throat, the pale skin reflected the water's shine. His hair was light as well, a halo cast around his head every time the sun shot rays upon his head. His eyes shown the great, cloudless sky, yet told of a foreboding past storm. He gripped his amulet, the scarlet color no longer visible past his pale, bony fingers. He was on a ship with his king, the king that had threatened him so many times. Now, the king that swore his love to this blonde haired beauty, was casting him ashore a supposed deserted island to die. Alone and foodless without anyone to take him in.

Alone.

That was his new feared, hated word. The last one was love. And the one before that was torture. He loathed those three words like a child would hate the boogeyman or a new stepfather. He hated them with all his soul, but not more than he hated his king. He coughed, his vest-covered chest heaving violent racks throughout his body. He knew he was sick from the ride, he was not too prone of ship rides; he had never been on one before. He closed his eyes. He hoped they would unlock the cage door soon, or he would never get the smell of gun powder and sweat out of his nose.

"I did nothing. I did nothing to betray you, King Ashura." He whispered to no one in particular.

Maybe the king thought he was just a toy? Had he found a new play thing? He didn't care, he only thought about his destination, his hated words, and his younger siblings; Yuui and Chii. They would be so disappointed in him right now. Chii would probably sob constantly and Yuui would be appointed as the new scribe/kingdom magician. He would probably also sob. Being a twin that's separated is scarring.

Fai felt the ship rock slightly, then screaming. He smirked. Maybe the ship was crashing. He would be so happy if it did. It would end so much that he didn't want to continue. He wouldn't bother struggling for air if he was to drown.

A harsh hand grabbing hold of his arm knocked him out of his thoughts. Screams in a different language he didn't understand filled his ears as he exited the chamber and stepped outside. He saw his king smile at him as they filed both him and the king with a scribe, and two other shipmen onto a row boat. Fai's hands were tied around his back, he supposed for his king's comfort.

The black haired devil smiled wickedly at him.

"Fai, my dear apprentice, we have some unexpected news. There are inhabitants on the island you're banished to. So, we will abandon you out at sea. We will not untie your hands, and we will let you say good bye to whomever you want in writing."

Ashura gave a short snap to the scribe behind him, a lower one. Fai grimaced as the young boy shuddered against Ashura's gaze.

"I want to say I love you to my siblings, my mother, and my late father. May they get all my wealth and let Yuui not replace me; I don't want the torture I suffered be past to anyone I know." Fai glared up at Ashura from behind his bangs. Ashura only smiled as the scribe frantically wrote what Fai said.

They reached shore soon enough. Fai was drug out of the small boat by the two shipmen while the scribe remained inside the boat. The king graciously stepped out of the boat, not caring that his long robes were getting sand on and in them.

They were greeted by the tribe along the shore. Women, children, men, warriors, dogs, and babies greeted their eyes. The chief, his son, apparently from what Fai could tell, and the chief's wife and a few others came over to him and the king.

"Who are you and what is this you bring to our land?" Asked the brute of a man by his father. Fai was instantly attracted to him. His face was bold and lined with red markings he assumed would be tribal and was finished with two dots right under his blood red eyes. He stared at his eyes, confused that an Indian would have red eyes. When the man cast his gaze on him, he looked away.

"I am King Ashura, and this is my ex-magician Fai." Fai could hear his king say elegantly, but his eyes were on the not-so-pleased chief. He grunted.

"Titles mean nothing to us in this land. What have you come for?" asked the youngest of the group. He seemed to like talking. His father finally looked at him, silencing the man. He folded his arms, showing Fai the red bands and triangular markings on his biceps and forearms. _He must be someone important._ Fai though curiously._ Well, besides the fact that he is the chief's son, the chief's markings aren't even that elaborate._

King Ashura narrowed his eyes and his smile grew.

"I simply do not want him anymore. Keep him, and we will never come on your lands again." This time, the chief scoffed.

"We do not want him either. Keep broken souls off our land." He said, a little more disgust in his voice as his eyes searched the king's men. Fai's heart felt like it dropped into his boot. They were going to kill him now? Stab him while he stood there-?

"We will take him, Ah-shoo-rah. Fai can stay with us. Now leave and never come back." Said the only woman in the group. She released Fai from the brutal arms of his captives. Fai felt a relief wash over him and out his eyes. He laid his head on the woman's shoulder, embarrassed that his king once again saw his tears.

_Be strong, Fai. Don't show him…or them, you're weak…_ He thought as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I think I wanted him dead." Ashura's venomous voice seethed from behind Fai. Fai could hear the unsheathing of metal, and when his turned around he could see Ashura had taken out his sword. He had raised it above his head, straight for Fai and the woman…

_Whishssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

**THUNK**

"Ugh!" Fai opened his eyes, seeing an arrow sticking out of Ashura's now twitching chest. Ashura fell to the ground, revealing the murderer with bow still raised behind him.

"Never, _Never,_ Attack my mother." He hissed between his teeth and lips, down at the carcass called king. Kurogane lowered his bow, watching his mother gather herself with Fai in her arms. Fai had only stared at Kurogane through wet eyes, shocked that his king had been killed so mercilessly.

The chief grunted. "Take your "king" and get off our shore." He ordered the shipmen left. They shot a frightened glance at Kurogane, then scrambled back into the boat with the scribe and the dead body.

"That was less than loving, my son." The chief chuckled, placing a hard hand on the shoulder of the red eyed man.

"I never intended to be gentle, father." The marked man smirked, showing off a fang to Fai as his teeth flashed. Fai felt like he landed in either heaven with a twist or hell with no demons. But either one, he felt safe and away from the king. And that was all that mattered to him at the moment.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A tribal fire was lit that night. In honor of Kurogane's harvest and arrival of Fai, the town was dancing to music and the night smelt of freshly roasted meat and of incense. Fai sat with Kurogane's mother in front of the others opposite of the musicians. Fai had got rid of his old clothing, and now wore a cloak of deer hide and pants of bear skin. His feet were clothed in fur as well, he felt warm and cozy. He was eating berries and watching the female dancers when Kurogane appeared out of the corner of his eye.

Kurogane was once again surrounded by children, being chased by and playing with them. Fai couldn't help but smile. _He must be very loved here,_ he thought. And then he saw Kurogane smile. Fai couldn't help but stare; his smile was as lovely as a summer sunset. That's when Kurogane tossed a toddler straight up into the air, catching it after it came back down. The toddler had brown hair and green eyes, a girl. Fai was confused. Didn't all Indians have dark hair and dark eyes? He looked around the tribe once more. All of them had tan skin, brown eyes, and black or dark brown hair. Why was those two different?

"We found him on the shores about 17 summers ago. And the young one, Sakura, the calm waters, was brought to us from another tribe. They have brown green eyes and brown hair as well. She was one of the last before they were attacked. So, I took her in, though I would say Kurogane has already claimed her as his own child." Said the woman Fai was with. She giggled when Fai gave her a shocked look.

"How did you know what I was…?"

"Curiosity is something we allow here. I'm always open for answers when the questions are boldly marked on your face, dear." She said happily. She was a cute, old but not old woman. Her wrinkled face brightened with the fire every time she looked at her children, both adopted and born.

"Do you mean…That man…?" Fai hesitated. He wasn't sure if it was his place to ask such questions.

"Kurogane. The Strong Panther. He should be called Utiyiwa, the loving bear, since he cares for his siblings and tribe so much, but his fate was chosen when he arrived here. I was, though, expecting the White Dove to be female though…" She smiled secretively when Fai shot his gaze back at her.

"W-w-what do you mean?! Are you talking about me?! Do I end up with him or something like that?!" Fai flushed, embarrassed that he had just asked and that he was actually thinking thoughts like that. The woman only laughed.

"Time will tell." She said before rising. She headed for the home behind him, leaving Fai to sit alone to watch the dancers and Kurogane.

Fai couldn't take his eyes off of the marked man, his tattoos seeming to be only paint on his body except for the one on his right bicep, the one of the paw that stood on the outside of his arm. His eyes would continually draw over the children, then to the fire. His interest seemed to not include Fai. Fai was about to give up staring at him, when…

Red eyes stared into his. His previous grin still lingering on his lips. Fai swore his heart stopped just then, because Kurogane's smile just grew. Then, without any warning, Kurogane shooed away the children, including Sakura and the younger, and headed straight for Fai.

Fai panicked. He didn't move though, he just sat there and averted his eyes. He felt Kurogane's presence as his sat down next to him, silent like he appeared to be.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself." He said, his voice gruff and raspy as if he had been running.

"I don't feel welcome…" Fai said under his breath, Kurogane barely caught it. He brought his knees up to his chin, wrapping his arms around his legs as he watched Fai shift uncomfortably.

"This is our tribe now. You better get used to the feeling of belonging before I make you. Now, relax. No one will try to kill you if you are having fun. I'll make sure no one kills anyone tonight, ok, White Dove?" Kurogane said. Fai blushed, realizing what his mother said earlier to him. Fai was so caught up in making himself embarrassed that he didn't realize Kurogane's hand headed towards his necklace.

"What's this?" He said in a low rumble, making Fai jump out of his skin. By instinct, he reached forward to slap away Kurogane's hand, but instead, he laid his pale one on Kurogane's. Kurogane just raised his eyebrow. Fai just blushed, and smiled.

"I have no idea where I got it. I just know it's important." Fai said, widening his smile. Kurogane frowned. He removed his hand, reaching for his own neck.

"I have the same one, Blue Eyes." He said mockingly. He held up his, the blue tear drop resembling the red tear drop Fai had. Fai blinked.

"I wonder what that means." He said quietly.

The beat of the drum changed, and Kurogane shot into a sitting position.

"Oh great…." He grumbled. And then he was swarmed by the children again, them begging to dance and chant with "The strong one" or "the Black panther". Fai could only smile as Kurogane caved and picked up Sakura in a vice grip and began to chant with her and bounce her up and down.

_Maybe…_Fai thought. _I can fit in here, or at least feel important…_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's chapter 1 actually! I hope it doesn't suck. I haven't really written anything before. I know they're way OOC, but they'll get more character traits later in the story (if people review or like it) this is just a thought that came to my head. I have a lot more and if you're interested in those let me know. No one edited, no one helped. Did this on my own.

Mirika-puppy-san


	3. A Nightmare That's So Real

Aw! I feel loved! I got three reviews! I can't help but write more now! I don't get reviews that often so hither you guys go!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa, but I plan to own a Kurogane Chibi Key-chain or plushie one day! One day….

Fai is Fai, meaning the one that was traveling with the Tsubasa gang isn't Yuui, but Fai. I have no idea if that made sense but that's the best way I can explain it. And I'm sure Kurogane would be a funny sight to see dancing and singing around a fire, but for some reason, he looks like a family man to me. Oh! And Mokona and Syaoran appear in here!

_Treesbleed_- thank you very much! I'm not sure if my explanation helped or not, but I tried.

_Thayend_ and _the youngest was the mostloved_- thank you! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy! Now, not to keep you waiting any longer!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fai watched the last of the tribe members put out the fire with dirt and water. The night celebration had carried on until the moon was almost set. Fai new that the only way he could tell time now was by the sky and stars. He remained perched on his bear hide throughout the night, watching and listening to Kurogane and the children dance and sing. Fai wanted to get up and join them, but he just sat, a smile too wide for comfort plastered on his pale features.

"Are you going to sit there all night or are you going to get some sleep?" A deep voice came from behind him. Fai didn't jump this time, knowing who he was. He just turned and showed the smile to Kurogane, who in turn grumbled under his breath.

"Kuro-pippi, you shouldn't scare me like that." Fai told him. Kurogane's once playful expression turned into a frown and glare combo.

"What did you just say?" He hissed through clenched teeth. Fai smiled bigger. Maybe pippi was a bird here? Or a child's song?

"Kuro-pippi, you shouldn't-"

"Do not EVER say that again! It's Ku-ro-ga-ne! Get it right!" He said angrily. Fai stood, placing his hands on his sides.

"Why can't I? You never said my name." Fai grinned. Kurogane just sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"Pippi? Why would you name me after a bird?" He finally said, to which Fai squealed.

"YAY! I was right!" Fai clapped his hands together and closed his eyes in contempt. Kurogane bit the inside of his cheek, confused and exhausted from the night of dancing. He grabbed the hide Fai had now stepped off of and folded it up in his arms.

"Well, my mother has adopted you, so you are going to be staying in our home. Please feel welcome to come and go in and out of it. You do not seem able to hunt with your body frame, so you can help the women cook and weave." Kurogane explained as he continued to gather things his mother left about and began to walk towards the dome behind them. Fai followed.

"Well, I can cook, but your mother will have to teach me to weave. I'm not fond of it." Kurogane kept his eyes straight forward.

"In that case, you can help Mokona and Syaoran collect berries and roots by the river tomorrow." Kurogane said, pointing to the young boy, not even 5, who had brown hair and brown eyes and a little girl about 3 with purple eyes and white hair. Both of them had light skin like Sakura. Fai stared again.

"Why do they not look like the other tribe members?" He looked at Kurogane who had stop to watch the children play.

"Syaoran, we assume, was from the tribe Sakura was in. Mokona was birthed here, though her skin and hair and eyes are none of her father's traits. Her mother is probably from another tribe." Kurogane shifted a little. He had never realized how many misfits were in his tribe until Fai had pointed them out. Fai returned his gaze to Kurogane, who was watching Mokona rest next to Syaoran.

"But you're mother told me it was only you and Sakura who were found." Fai watched as Kurogane's expression did a 180 from bittersweet happiness to shock and pain.

"My mother, as naïve as she is, sees us as one tribe, and not a bunch of different people. My tribe is one; therefore there are no misfits or outcasts. Only happy, kind people." Kurogane gruffed, showing his fangs once again. Fai felt a chill go down his spine. Kurogane was like the rest of his people, but those little things like his sharp teeth made him stand out like a sore thumb. Kurogane turned, lifting the flap of a door and entered the hut. To Fai's surprise, it was huge. It was decorated in pelts and furs, pottery and incense, and lots of furs on the ground. In the middle was a fire circle directly beneath the only hole in the roof. Kurogane set the berries next to a mat, and laid the bear skin over the mat.

"This is where I sleep. You can choose any place, but this place is mine." Kurogane explained, and Fai nodded. He smiled again.

"Ok, Kuro-chichi." Kurogane growled at the name, but was too tired to argue. Soon, Kurogane began to disrobe, and since he wasn't wearing much to begin with, Fai made a sound in his throat of surprise and shock. Kurogane turned to the blushing mage.

"What are you doing? Get undressed and go to sleep." The red eyed man said over to the mage, who blushed more.

"I…I'm not used to your…traditions, Kuro-chan… you'll have to excuse me for a little bit." Fai said before he left to stand out in front of the tent. He took several deep breaths before he was summoned back into the tent by his new mother. Fai felt his cheeks heat up again when he saw Kurogane's back turned to him with his "pants" next to him. Luckily, Kurogane had several furs over top of him. His mother scoffed.

"That boy. Do not worry about him, he is a soft sleeper, but he does not move in his sleep. Do feel free to join him." She smiled, guiding Fai to the pelt next to Kurogane. Fai just nodded, looking at the once marked man and smiled. He too got undressed after his mother had gone to sleep and placed his robes next to him neatly folded and laid down. The bed was soft, and the covers were warm. He could get used to this, he thought, before dreams invaded his mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fai could smell fire. He shot up and looked around, worried that his home was on fire. He relaxed when he remembered where he was.

"The white one is up! The Beautiful one has awoken!" Chanted the children as they began to run over to him. He smiled and let them tackle him, only caring enough to keep himself covered. After about a minute of playing with them, the tall, red eyed man entered the hut. He looked a little paler than usual and his eyes seemed to be missing that playful glow he had the night before. That's when the children gasped at once and began to run to him.

"Strong one is back! He brought us food! The Black Panther has returned!" They cheered around his legs. Kurogane just smirked and placed the basket in front of the fire before picking the youngest brunette up. He looked at Fai, whose hair was a mess. His eyebrow rose when Fai realized he was staring at him and looked away. Fai placed his hands on his cheeks and his face twisted with angry curiosity.

_Why does this man make me blush like mad?! I feel as though he's staring at me all the time though, even when he's not. He even makes me think thoughts I shouldn't. We're both MEN! _Fai's thoughts ceased when a finger was placed on his chin.

"You should be up already. Why are you not with the women by the fields or with the children outside?" The spiky haired man asked. Fai felt his blood rise into his cheeks at their closeness, but smiled instead.

"I said before, I'm not used to your traditions, Black one, so I'm going to wake up a little later than you." Fai explained. Kurogane scoffed.

"Little later? You have awoken at near noon, Blue eyes. You are going to have to practice waking up earlier in order to catch up with me." He smirked, letting go of Fai's chin. He sat down with the children, his back facing Fai. Fai took advantage of this and got dressed as quickly as possible. He had some trouble getting the cloak on, so he decided he could go with pants and a shirt today. He joined Kurogane and the children in what Fai called breakfast and what Kurogane called second meal. Fai felt his curiosity peek.

"What time do you usually wake up?" He said to Kurogane. The warrior looked back at Fai.

"Before the sky shines with the sun." He said simply. Fai nodded, realizing Kurogane couldn't have got more than three hours of sleep that night. He wondered why that was.

"So, is this out of habit?" Fai asked, but Kurogane just stared at him. Fai thought he should reword that.

"Um… do you wake up at that time every day?" Kurogane nodded once. Fai sighed. Indeed he would have to train himself to wake up earlier.

"White Dove! Will you come with us to play?" Said Sakura in Kurogane's arm. Fai smiled and placed a finger on her nose.

"Why of course, young one. Is Red Eye coming with us?" Fai pointed to Kurogane with the finger he placed on her nose. Sakura giggled at the name and nodded fervently. Kurogane sighed heavily and looked at Sakura.

"Come on, Princess, you have to eat as well." He said placing what looked like a grape in front of her gaze. She happily took it.

"Princess?" Fai repeated, confused. Kurogane looked at him.

"She was given to us from the other tribe. Her father is chief there, so she is the princess. That makes her brother the new chief." He scratched his hand while saying this, making Fai tilt his head to the side.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Fai took it in his own. Kurogane tensed, a muscle near his eye twitching. Fai gently rubbed a finger over his hand, the top bumpy and the palm sweaty.

"You seem to have some sort of illness." Fai said, his smile gone. All the children gasped and latched onto Kurogane in some way or form.

"Big one is sick! The strong one is ill!" they cried and chanted as Kurogane struggled to get them off.

"Sick?! I am not sick! I do not get ill!" He said angrily, falling over on his back as the children fought to stay on him. Fai smiled, not realizing that what he said would cause such a fuss. At that moment, the chief's wife came in.

"Kurogane, I need to speak with you. Children, off." She said, and all the children migrated from Kurogane to Fai. The warrior rose, dusting himself off and walked with his mother out of the tent. All the children turned to Fai.

"Is older brother really ill? Is he going to die? What if Black Panther cannot hunt?" They bombarded him with questions like that. Fai only smiled.

"Children, The Strong One isn't going to die. It's not an illness that can kill him. He should, however, be left alone to rest. He seems to have caught an illness that came from my-"

"WHITE DOVE! Come quick!" A woman shouted from outside the tent. Immediately, Fai made his way through the children and outside. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Kurogane was on his side, coughing violently, shaking and sweating. His mother was at his side, panicking. Fai quickly ran to him, pushing his mother away.

"You will catch the illness if you don't keep your distance, I'm afraid." He said to her. She gave him a worried, pain filled look, but she backed away. Kurogane glared at Fai when his coughing ceased.

"You will regret this…" He hissed, panting as he sat up. He reached for Fai's neck and squeezed. Fai watched in horror as a chain appeared around Kurogane's neck. All the people around him faded into darkness, as the chain grew and appeared to be in a hand. A hand he knew belonged to a man he wanted to die.

"…Ashura…" He said silently before his vision failed him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cliffy! Thanks once again for reading! I'll post more as soon as I write it! I'm not going to do the "3 reviews for chapter" thing. That's stupid. So yeah. Thanks!

Mirika-puppy-san


	4. Waking Up To A New Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tsubasa RC. Tear tear

Er, yeah. I think I screwed things up a bit, but I'll try to clear them up.

All reviewers- Aw! I give you much love! I try to make Fai as cute as possible! And don't worry; Ashura shall not live in any of my fan fictions! HAIL THE PEN! (Bows three times) I will try to write more! You guys make me squeal and proud to be a KuroXfai fan girl! (Throws out hearts and love to audience)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fai groaned, rubbing his head. He sat up with a jolt, remembering what he had seen. He blinked twice.

"That was… a dream?" Fai whispered to no one in particular. He was then hit with a wave of nausea. He tried his hardest to keep down the bile long enough to get his clothes on and out the dome before vomiting in a bush. He finished heaving, and sank to the ground, shaking and trembling. The stars were still out, though the sky was turning purple with the dawn. Fai let himself cry; hating that Ashura had once again appeared in his dreams and had Kurogane do his work this time. He hated that he couldn't stand the sea and all its rocky waves. And he hated the way Kurogane made his heart flutter.

As if on cue….

"What is wrong, pale one?" Asked an alert, low voice behind Fai. Fai didn't turn to him, but instead wiped his eyes and tried to plaster on a grin that refused to come. Kurogane knelt at Fai's side, ignoring the bile in front of the two.

"You are sick?" The tattooed man asked, placing a hand under Fai's chin. Fai's red, puffy eyes told Kurogane everything he needed to know. Fai tacked on a lopsided, broken grin before it fell once again. Fai then saw his vision go whack, and he landed on Kurogane's bare chest. Kurogane sighed silently and picked Fai up, carrying him to the witch's tent.

He entered the tent with more ease than he probably should have. Most of the women in there were asleep, and the ones that were up were in the back, doing a spell on a poisoned child. Kurogane slipped past the patients already in there, and placed Fai down on a mat. He then went to a woman with black hair and the same red eyes.

"Quit smoking in my face and come with me, healer." The spiky haired man demanded, dragging the witch over to Fai. Fai looked at her, confusion apparent in his eyes.

"I am Yuuko, do not fear me, White one. Strong Panther has brought you to my tent for me to tend to you." She said, placing her long pipe down. She then turned to Kurogane and issued for him to leave. Fai stopped that by placing a weak hand on Kurogane's forearm.

"D…Don't…" Fai whispered, looking desperately at Yuuko and then at Kurogane. The witch shrugged. Kurogane sat next to Fai.

"You will have to help me perform the tasks of healing though, and that shall be your price, Kurogane." Yuuko said to Fai and Kurogane before she waved a hand over Fai's body. The blonde shivered, feeling magic radiating from the witch's hand. She was casting a spell on him. Kurogane sat back and watched her. He didn't want her to hurt Fai for some reason.

"The tear drops of fire and ice…" Yuuko said softly, her hand stopping right above Fai's necklace. She looked at Kurogane's necklace.

"You both know of these necklaces?" She said, her lips curling slightly. Fai shook his head slightly, afraid too much movement would make him yodel groceries again. Kurogane just stared.

"I was the one who gave these to you, in order for Fate to take place. It needed you two to meet up once in your lifetimes for _it_ to blossom. I placed a magical spell on them so that they would call to each other and you two would eventually meet up." She explained, removing her hovering palm from Fai's neck. Kurogane's eyebrow rose slightly, not wanting to know what _it _was nor interested in what she was saying. Fai closed his eyes, trying to keep his wavering stomach at bay.

"So what got him ill?" Kurogane grumbled quickly as if to change the subject. Yuuko turned to him and frowned. She grabbed some twigs by Kurogane's shoulder and smashed them up in a bowl.

"He is ill with the sea, but do not fret; his illness comes to our people also, so the tribe will not be in danger. Rest, Fai. You must regain strength for your journey to continue." She placed the now dusted roots in a small fire by Fai and fanned it towards him, lulling the ex-magician to sleep. The tattooed man growled as Yuuko neared him once more.

"Hunt, Strong one. You need to fetch him food for him to live. We would not want him to die upon arrival after such a big feast last night." She whispered in her low tone.

"What is it that you need me to fetch?" He scoffed. The witch smiled.

"A white rabbit and a brown squirrel. Their pelts will be used to aid my magic while the meat shall be his meal." And with that, Kurogane took his leave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fai roused sleepily, his vision blurry. He knew that incense and medicine would do this to him. He tried to sit up, but felt a small hand on his chest.

"Y…Yuu…" He tried to say, but was shushed. Yuuko's hand remained firm on his chest until he quit squirming.

"Kurogane came and left. He will be back shortly. It is near third meal, so you should eat the food he fetched for you." With that, Yuuko held up a small plate of meat. Fai turned to it and, forgetting how nauseated he was, scarfed down the entire plate. Yuuko only smiled. She then took the plate and handed him two armbands. One was white with a brown paw and the other was brown with a white dove.

"Here, you will need to wear these for a few moons. Please, let Strong Panther take care of you, White Dove. You may leave my tent now. You should be well enough to go about daily tasks." She said, bowing her head a little. Fai sat up, noticing that he felt a lot better than he did before he put on the wristbands. Yuuko nodded to him and he walked slowly out of the tent. He didn't have to shield his eyes from the sun, since it was behind the mountains. The sky was turning a lovely shade of pink and the horizon was a nice creamy orange color. Fai inhaled the cool wind, feeling his strength returning to him. He looked around, searching for the man that aided his health. He spotted him amongst the children again. This time he didn't look pleased. He had been sharpening his spear when the children came over to him apparently, since Fai could see the sharpening stone and spear next to him. Fai smiled when the one called Mokona attacked him and he fell over on the ground. Fai decided that it was time to intervene.

"The white one is up! The beautiful one has returned!" Shouted the youngest of the group. Fai only smiled as she latched onto his leg. Kurogane instantly stopped bickering with Mokona and looked up to see the blonde. Kurogane shoved the child off of him and stood.

"How do you feel?" he asked simply. Fai watched his lips as he talked, noticing a big bruise on his cheek. Maybe from fighting with the children?

"Better, Kuro-tan. Say, where did you get that bruise on your face?" Fai said poking at the swollen spot on the taller man's face.

"Older brother was hit by a bear earlier! It is a wonder he did not get cut by the bear's claws!" Spouted Mokona, who had hid behind Fai's leg. Fai looked curiously and worriedly back up at Kurogane. The tattooed man huffed.

"It's nothing. I have had worse." He said quietly. Mokona whistled and tsked.

"The Strong Panther sure is stubborn! He will not even let his destined one worry about him!" This received a yelling Kurogane and a laughing Fai. Kurogane chased Mokona around the small village, Fai and the rest of the children in tow.

Fai smiled to himself; he could definitely get used to this.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

EEP! Sorry it ended so abruptly, but if I didn't end it there, I would've never gotten to the ending. Another chapter will be done soon I promise! If you have any suggestions/questions, please review and I will answer/obey! Much welcome to any alerts or favoriting!

Mirika-puppy-san


	5. A Pleasant Morning

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Tsubasa, I wouldn't call my writing _fanfiction_, now would I? Don't own.

To all my reviewers and alertests and favoritisms: I love you guys! Without your support, I would've never had the confidence to write this! You guys are the best! (Wipes tears from eyes and hugs each and every reviewer)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few days passed since Fai's nightmare and he was still uncertain before he fell asleep. He would most likely have the same nightmare, so he was still cautious about letting his sleep win. Kurogane had watched him contemplate sleeping every night so far, not letting Fai realize he was awake. Kurogane had begun to worry… if slightly. Fai also had troubles during the day. He would fumble by the river and would drop whatever he was carrying, he would mess up a weaving and not notice, he would even miss his mouth when he tried to eat. Fai just waved it off like he did it all the time, but Kurogane and his mother knew better. The sun was just over the horizon as night began to fall again when Kurogane summoned Fai to his side.

"Yes, Kuro-puppy?" Asked Fai, smiling as Kurogane's mouth twitched. Said man grabbed Fai's wrist and sat him down next to him by the small fire he made.

"You're going to eat with me, magician, my mother can stand one day without you." He growled slightly. Fai tilted his head to the side, smiling wider.

"Is Kuro-chi worried about me?" He cooed. Kurogane sighed heavily at this. Ignoring Fai's banter, he grabbed a berry and shoved it in Fai's mouth.

"Be quiet and feast. Tomorrow, you will join me hunting. You had better keep up." Kurogane warned, giving Fai the bowl of berries while he partook in some deer meat. Fai ate clumsily for a few minutes before Kurogane retrieved the berries once again.

"You're horrible, White one. Can you not feed even yourself?" He asked aggravated. Fai just shrugged and smiled. The tattooed man then fed Fai the rest of the night, making sure he didn't bite his fingers or waste any more food.

"You do care!" Fai would squeal, and the excuse that would follow would be:

"I'm only doing this because my siblings are too young for their work to go in vain by you missing your own mouth, Blue eyes."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fai yawned slightly, noticing he wasn't too quick to leave the home this night. He caught a glimpse of Kurogane's behind before it vanished with almost all the rest of him under the blankets. Fai blushed madly after that and had to go out and squeal/blush for a while. When he returned, Kurogane was starring at the ceiling with a hand behind his head and the other on his stomach. The rest of the children were occupying another tent with their mother due to a room issue. Kurogane and Fai were the only ones in there. Fai went as red as Kurogane's eyes.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to sleep, magician?" Fai heard Kurogane say, although he did not take his eyes off the ceiling. Fai laughed nervously and walked slowly over to his mat.

"Er, I didn't think you would care if I did…" Fai mumbled abashed, turning his back to Kurogane. As he began to get undressed, Fai could feel the holes Kurogane's eyes burnt in his back. When his pants left him, though, he could hear shuffling of furs. Fai went completely red again and tried not to burst into giddy giggles as he thought of all the things the red eyed man could be doing. He let out a held breath when he turned to see Kurogane's back to him. He got fully undressed and slid under the covers. He turned his back to Kurogane, making sure all chances of eye contact were shot down. But, he wasn't too bright on what the tattooed man had planned. When he felt strong arms slide around him, he swore his heart was going to explode from beating overtime.

"Kuro-min-"

"Hush. You won't go to sleep on your own, so you obviously need help. I do this with all my siblings, so you are not the first. Now rest, you are still ill." Kurogane's rough voice murmured from behind him. Fai had to take a few deep breaths before he could actually close his eyes. He felt like his stomach was cramped with freaking butterflies and his heart was going to keel over. When Kurogane's nose found its way through his hair, _that_ did Fai in. He fainted silently and let dreams consume him once again.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Fai awoke with a start. The same dream had occured. He looked around, realizing it was a little after sun up, and sat up. He checked to see if Kurogane was still in the hut, but to no avail. He sighed and got dressed; thinking about what the tattooed man did the night before. Did he really do that with the rest of his siblings? Or was he making that up to get close to him? Fai shook his head and tied his second boot on. He exited the tent and stretched. He thought he was going with Kurogane to hunt, but maybe the taller of the two had forgotten his threat. All thoughts ceased when said man tapped his shoulder, sending a chill down Fai's back in surprise.

"There you are Kuro-min! I was just about to-"

"Stop the excuses. You are a heavy sleeper and you cling like the sun won't rise tomorrow. Now, come with me." Kurogane then turned on his heel and led Fai to a path into the forest.

"Keep up; we have to hunt food for today. You just watch while I do the work today, and tomorrow I will teach you to hunt so you can become a man that you should already be." He explained, earning a whine from Fai. But, alas, all moaning and groaning was ignored as the tanner male sped off into the forest, Fai's wrist caught in his firm grip. Fai never realized how fast the man could go. His hair that was tightened in the back flowed easily down to his waist and by the way he ran, it made it seem like it was silk caught in the afternoon breeze. Fai watched as his muscles tensed when he paused, scanning his surroundings before heading off in a different direction. He stopped a little after what seemed like an hour of running so Fai could catch him breath.

"You…should really…slow down…" He panted, sweat dripping off his forehead. Kurogane huffed.

"I told you to keep up. We'll wait out here for a little while so you can regain yourself and so the doe can come back to their homes." Kurogane said before he perched himself on a low tree branch. Fai just slumped against the tree, taking off his outer layer of fur. Kurogane jumped down to Fai when the pale man could quite catch his breath.

"Oi, are you alright?" the Raven haired man asked, all force leaving his voice. Fai waved his hand.

"I'll… be fine… how about you… go fetch some… food… and meet me… back here?" Fai said, his breathing becoming less forced. Kurogane nodded as he picked Fai up and placed him on the low tree branch he had once occupied.

"I'll come back as soon as I get a doe." He said, and with a swift gathering of his weapon, he dashed off into the forest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fai listened to the sounds of the forest in the morning. When Kurogane returned, the sun had barely moved, which told Fai that he had been gone for at least ten minutes. Kurogane watched as Fai jumped down, his breathing casual and unheeded.

"Let's go, Kuro-chan." Fai said, smiling as Kurogane growled under his breath. Kurogane then proceeded to walk a few steps ahead of Fai, leaving said blonde behind to whine.

"Kuro-tan... my legs aren't as long as yours!" He would say.

"At least I'm not running." Kurogane would reply. And Fai could not really argue with this. Fai sighed. He didn't know what to expect from Kurogane. The tattooed man seemed to baffle him in every arena. He could only hope that he wouldn't mind if Fai explored him a little…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Er…I kind of lost where this was going. If you give me suggestions I would kindly oblige to the ones that sound good!

Mirika-puppy-san


	6. Of Rain And Flame

**Disclaimer: **God I hate these, I don't own Tsubasa. It's like Fanfiction wants to rub it in!

Thanks for all reviews! I guess it's time to update, huh?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sun was high in the sky now. The villagers were buzzing about their daily routines, some even stopping to watch Fai work, like they had done the couple days Fai had been there. His body was always bright against the sun's rays and his hair was always glowing softly. Kurogane watched the people gossip about him, how he looked like a great spirit, how he always smiled, how his eyes were always radiant with pain while his expression never led onto it. The tattooed man studied the people walking past him. They were watching his arms work the berry bushes and his legs that would sink slightly into the river banks. Kurogane grunted and walked over to Fai. The blonde smiled as he drew near.

"Hello Kuro-bam. How was the hunt?" Fai asked, making Kurogane remember what happened that morning. He had told Fai that he was useless and that he would never learn from Kurogane. Fai just smiled and told him he would stay on his daily tasks like he had been. Kurogane had punched a sapling in two when Fai left and merged with his tribe. Kurogane came back to reality quickly, looking down at the carcasses on the string he was carrying.

"The waters were up, so we got plenty of fish. We should head back, rains are coming soon." Kurogane's eyes never left the fish. Fai just smiled at him and placed the top of the basket back on. They headed back to the village, occasionally arguing and watching some of the tribal women walk by holding their own pluck. Fai entered the adobe, setting the berries down next to the unlit fire. The tanner of the two strung up the fish outside, letting the rains wash them off. When he entered, Fai was drifting off into space. The tattooed man sighed roughly, knocking the blonde out of his trance.

"Kuro-dui?" He said, a fake smile plastered on his face. Kurogane sat down gracefully next to him, closing his eyes as he heard thunder. Fai stared confusingly at him.

"She didn't tell you about the prophecy?" The hunter asked, not looking at Fai. The ex-mage shrugged, lying on his back.

"Nope. All I know is that I'm now living here and I have no clue how to act. This tribe is so different from my home. I'm actually very glad I was taken in here. But still. There's a lot I don't know and would like to know. Like about our names, our necklaces, and our relationsh- " Fai blushed slightly as he cut himself off. He didn't realize he was getting mushy. Nor the fact he thought he had something with the man sitting next to him.

"What you say doesn't concern me. What you do is something else. You will never understand if you don't do something to do so. You will never accomplish something if you don't have the courage to do things on your own. You need to focus on that." Kurogane stated, folding his arms and leaning back against the dry side of the wall. Fai felt his eyes widen.

"You are now part of the tribe. Just like every man and woman here, you are my sibling, and we should act like one tribe instead of a bunch of oddities thrown together." The tattooed man calmly declared. Fai sat up, facing the black haired man.

"Kuro-miff…" He said unconsciously. Kurogane let out a small sigh, placing a rough hand on Fai's head.

"But until you learn things on your own, I'm going to teach you." He said with a slight smirk. Fai smiled and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't treat me like a child, Kuro-bah! I can learn things on my own… I just might need some help…" Fai said stubbornly. Kurogane gave a small laugh.

"Fine. Do as you like." Fai smiled wider, feeling a little more accepted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I don't think the rain is going to stop anytime soon, Kuro-fee." The blonde said, peeking his head out of the cut in the home. 'Kuro-fee' turned his head from his work of skinning and looked displeased in Fai's direction. Fai turned back to him after closing the flap for a door.

"How much longer until the food is done?" The ex-magician asked, sitting next to the somewhat wet man. Kurogane, after sitting for what felt like forever, had gotten up from his mat and went outside in the pouring rain to retrieve their supper from its hanging spot. Fai had asked if he wanted his blanket to dry him off, but Kurogane refused him with a small grunt. Now they were sitting next to a small fire, looking up now and then when a raindrop would hit them from the slight hole in the ceiling.

"A little longer. I have to get the scales off of them and then cook them." Kurogane said vaguely. Fai let out a dissatisfied groan.

"I'm hungry now, though!" Kurogane shot him a look that could kill.

"Eat your berries then." He turned his head back to his work while Fai flopped on his stomach to reach the berries. Lying there, he placed the basket in front of him while supporting his head with his hand to look at Kurogane. Fai thought he looked so serious. That he looked very strenuous and resolute even when a simple task such as cooking. He smiled to himself, thinking that he had picked the best man to befriend.

"Tell me about your world." Came a gruff voice that the blonde had not expected. As a result, Fai shrugged.

"It's not important." Fai closed his eyes, not wanting those searing red orbs dancing into his blue ones. He heard Kurogane set down his knife.

"If it leaves you broken and almost dead on our beaches, it has to be. No one can forget a past so brutal." Fai opened his eyes to look at him. Kurogane's face was carved with thought and a hint of worry. He looked deeper and he saw… understanding. Fai sat up straight, giving the tan one a pained smile.

"What about you? You didn't come from here." Kurogane narrowed his eyes dully, ripping the scales off the last fish.

"I was… found. I thought at first that I was born here, but as soon as I came of age to hunt, my mother told me about the necklace and the ships." Fai was interested now.

"Ships?"

"I came from Japan on a trading ship with my birth mother. There was another boat, with banners like the ones on your arriving ship, which came and destroyed it. I was found later in my birth mother's dead arms on the same beach you appeared on. The only one left, my mother said. I was the only one that had survived, and I didn't even know anything about it." Kurogane took a moment for himself, and then he turned to look at Fai.

Said wizard gave him a small smile, this one full of empathy. Kurogane shook his head slightly, grabbing some firewood and throwing it in the dying flames.

"After she informed me on this, she gave me my necklace, telling me that she had a revelation about the witch of our village giving me and an additional person a necklace of tears." Fai stopped in mid-chew.

"Do you mean…me?" Fai said, his mouth still full. Kurogane cocked his eyebrow.

"Swallow first. You're wasting berries by talking. And yes, you. She called you White Dove since you were so sallow and had light hair. Turns out that's what your name essentially means. She said that the witch told her of the necklaces. Mine was blue, coming from your eye, like you had shed it, while yours was red, coming from my eye. My mother said that when the two tear drops merge, something would happen. She wouldn't tell me if it was for better or for worse. Only that the tears and their owners had to be one." Kurogane gave a little disbelieving snort after his explanation. Fai just stared.

"So we need to become one person in order for the prophecy to work?" Kurogane turned to him quickly, his lips thinning.

"Spiritually. Anything else is way out of your league." Fai laughed at that, waving his hand.

"Well then, I guess a platonic relationship will have to be upheld." Fai sighed, almost disappointed.

"Plah-ton-ick? Up-peld?" Kurogane repeated slowly, and again Fai waved his hand.

"It just means we can be friends." Fai smiled sadly, feeling like the ounce of hope for understanding from the man in front of him fly out the door. Kurogane placed the fish on the sticks above the fire.

"Well, just a little longer, White one." He said, leaning back on his palms and closing his eyes.

"…Kuro-min?" He heard Fai murmur sadly. Kurogane looked at him, seeing the passion and morose hidden behind a small sad smile and half lidded orbs staring into the flames. Kurogane sighed quietly as the mage turned from the fires to him.

"You said you would help me… Can you… Can you be the one to take me away?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Hits self in head- It's so short! I'm sorry! I made you wait for who knows how long for a chapter and I give you like, two sentences! I'm sorry all! Review please!

Mirika-puppy-san


	7. Pure, Hollow, Broken, Earslitting

Disclaimer: If I owned Tsubasa, Mokona wouldn't be in there or it would be a fish.

Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I was busy playing with my cat and then ended up writing a bunch of one shots and alternate endings to different and absolutely pointless things. So on with it! Credit is given to the reviewers who love me! –Happy face and cookies to those who admit it-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shock. Pure, utter, recognizable shock. It was written on the warrior's face and Fai could sense it was even plaguing his way to speak. Maybe he had asked too soon? Maybe he shouldn't have asked Kurogane directly or Kurogane at all? When Fai decided to take another glance at the tattooed man, Kurogane's lips were parted somewhat and his eyes were narrowed in confusion.

"I thought I already had…"

Rain. Hollow, mocking, screaming rain. Down pouring outside the hut like there was no water on earth. In Fai's heart, it was also there. It was rain from hopelessness that drenched his heart and soul, claiming them both for its own selfish needs. Fai bowed his head, the smile removed from his face. Kurogane's answer hadn't been the one he was looking for.

"Maybe we both thought differently…"

Hearts. Broken, crying, longing hearts. They pounded in each other's ears from the distance they were at. They didn't want to move to get a closer listening of the hearts to see if they were real, but they did want to know if the other's heart was as shattered as his own. Kurogane felt like he had done something wrong, and maybe he had, but now he wasn't so sure if an apology is what Fai needed. Fai felt like the world was crashing down around him along with the rain. Just when he felt like he had found a new home…

Silence. Earsplitting, deafening, aggravating silence. The rain made no use of covering it up. Kurogane and Fai sat together and listened to this annoying silence and hoped that the other would break it soon. Kurogane chanced a glance at Fai, earning him an ache in the heart. Fai was silently…oh, so silently, crying. Tears were gathering at his chin, dropping down onto already wet fabric from previous tears. Kurogane bowed his head in what felt like guilt, glowering down at the fires laughing embers.

"The fish…are done…"

Fai watched as the native man pulled the cooked cuisine off the sticks and handed one to the blonde. Said blonde took it reluctantly, but not wanting to cause the man in front of him anymore trouble, he decided against refusing Kurogane's wishes. They sat in more of the silence, the rain gradually getting louder as more puddles were formed. Kurogane was the first to finish, standing up to look outside. When he didn't move from his spot, Fai looked at his bare back in curiosity.

"Kuro-pi?" He asked cautiously, earning a glare from the taller of the two as he hurried back inside.

"On the line of the sea…I saw more boats… boats that carry your banner… I sense a disturbance coming…" Kurogane said, tying a bearskin cloak around his shoulders and then doing the same around Fai's. Fai just watched him. _There it was again, _he thought, _that same deformed feeling called shock. _

"We need to warn the others… You gather up the food, snuff out the fires and wrap up a few blankets in that bag, I'll be back." And with those last commands, Kurogane vanished behind the curtain's pull. Fai took a moment to register those words and did as he was instructed. When Kurogane came back, he was shaking his head, a disbelieving look on his face.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked, touching Kurogane's arm. Said man looked down at him, ignoring the water dripping off every part of him.

"The village has vanished. I don't know where they are. The huts are not full, the fires are not lit. I think they are still… oh no, I think they're still out by the seas gathering fish! But why would…" As Kurogane rambled his thoughts out loud, Fai peeked out the curtain again.

"Kuro-sama, we need to make haste. By the time you clear everything up in that head of yours, we'll be taken out for sure!" He hissed, glaring at the oncoming boats being rocked on the stormy waves. The tattooed man growled menacingly, wrapping his bow and quiver around him. Kurogane then raced out the door way, grabbing Fai's left arm and shot up towards the forest. This time, he would wait for Fai to catch his breath before going back to running uphill. At their newly achieved spot in the cliffs above the village, Fai and Kurogane sat down, ignoring the wetness of their backsides. Kurogane scanned the land slowly at anything moving besides the rain.

"Ah! They are coming back from another tribe! Why did they not come to council with me?" Kurogane quickly stopped talking when he saw where the ships were.

"We need to warn them!"

"No! We must stay here or we'll get captured as well!" Fai watched as Kurogane stood, slowly standing with him. Kurogane's face had an expression the blonde had never seen on the warrior before. When Kurogane turned to Fai, the wizard had to hold back a gasp. He knew what Kurogane was thinking the moment he did so.

"Wizard. I haven't known you for long, and you have not I. I accepted you into my home along with all my other siblings and friends. My mother has given you fine food and drink, and my father has kept you from death. I will keep my word to you. I will not die, and I… I will be the one to take you away, not those ships. Stay here. I'll return." Fai felt his heart skip a beat. He then felt Kurogane's arms encircle him in a chaste hug. Fai had never felt anything, nor heard anything so…pure…something so purely determined and full of hidden fear and horrible realization of the truth… it made Fai want to hug the warrior back and whisper sweet nothings to the older man or something like that.

But, without further mushy moments and ceasing any other seductive thoughts the magician might get, Kurogane picked up his spear and lunged himself over the cliff and into the waters. The ships had now reached the bay and were sending boats to shore where some had already sat. From what Fai could see, some men were attacking the arriving clan, pistol shots could be heard as they ricocheted off of the precipices. Fai felt his stomach sink to the bottom of his shoe.

What if Kurogane got shot? Not wanting to think about it, the blonde wizard focused on finding the said warrior. When he did see him, he was just getting onto shore, standing straight up with…what was that? A bow? Yes, Kurogane was aiming for some of the people getting out. From what Fai could see, he got a couple, watching them fall lifeless and squirming back into the sea. The others seemed to notice him, because when the blonde turned to look at the caravan, some of them were racing back towards Kurogane. Fai held his breath; this wasn't going to be easy…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kurogane held his breath as he hid underneath foliage. Those pesky travelers had not only captured his entire village, but killed some in the process. Some of those included his father, mother, and the some of the younger fighters. Kurogane had been lucky to hide at the spot, but boy he felt like a coward. In his position, he could see where his younger brother's body lay, strewn awkwardly as the bones in his body disagreed as they were snapped in two. The tattooed man closed his eyes, giving silent prayer and as soon as he made sure the coast was clear, he headed noiselessly and back up the mountain's edges fortunate enough not to be seen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fai was hyperventilating. He had lost sight of Kurogane as soon as the cliffs got in his line of vision. He was afraid that if he moved too close to the edge, the cliffs would crumble from under him or worse, would send a rock toppling down to let the predators know he was there. He let out a small moan of aggravation and leaned against a tree. When he felt a hand go against his lips, he jumped a little, turning to see who it was. There sat a soaking wet Kurogane. On the side of his face was a small cut and his hair was now shorter than usual. Fai felt his heart shatter when he looked at the red eyed man's expression.

He had seen it many times before. He had worn that face long enough to know good and well what the owner was feeling. Kurogane was gazing at him with hopeless, lost eyes. His lips were curved delicately into a frown with a set jaw. Fai classified this expression with a heavy heart as; hollow. Kurogane bowed his head, letting the rain conceal his tears. He had never felt so numb. His body ached from climbing and fighting. His brothers and father had put up a good fight, but not good enough. He had tried so hard to keep his village safe and uphold his title. And now, as he clinched his fists into the mud, staring in deep loathing at it, he felt so weak and hopeless that he was afraid he couldn't go on any longer…

Fai watched as the broken man made no noise but continuously wept in front of him before hugging the taller man. The other whole heartedly took his embrace, silently watching as his village was hauled into the boats covered in shackles and rainwater. Fai felt Kurogane's body quiver once really harshly and noticed that he had stopped shedding tears and was actually feeling the cold air again. Fai unwrapped on of the blankets from the bag and covered Kurogane's shoulders with them. The blonde smiled at the man who just stared tiredly at him.

"…Are… Aren't you going to get cold too?" He asked, watching the blonde shiver against his wishes.

"I'll be fine, Kuro-qui. You need your strength though, so you…stay…" Fai said, trailing off as he felt a sneeze coming. As the cutest sneeze left Fai, Kurogane gave him a hardly seen smile. He lifted his arms up, holding them out to Fai. The blonde looked questioningly at the older man, then, realizing his point, snuggled up to him. He placed his head next to his chest, listening to his splintered heartbeats. As the rain slowly digressed and eventually stopped, Fai watched as the ships came and went with its cargo, wondering if they would be back. Kurogane must have been wondering the same thing, because Fai could hear him counting the ships.

Nightfall came soon enough, and Kurogane, becoming hungry quick and in need of warmth, made a small fire in the opening of the cliff. Fai watched him, turning away as he removed his clothes until he got to his under cloth. Fai blushed as he did the same, not wanting to get ill again. They hung up the wet clothes in the branches and laid out two of the blankets next to the fire; one on top, the other on bottom. Fai sat on these while Kurogane set out to get some food again.

The wizard listened to the night noises, intrigued by how many there were. Crickets, Chirps, Hoots, crying, a howl, some galloping…wait, crying? Fai shot up from his position, looking about to see where the noise came from. He stood, noticing it was close by. It was too high pitched to be Kurogane, and it was more than one person doing so. Fai searched around the camp, getting closer.

"Hello? Is anyone there? If you are, come to my voice!" Fai called out, trying his hardest to keep silent. He heard whispers and less crying. Then he heard rustling to his left. He turned, seeing three children. One had a cut on her knee, dried blood where the brunette girl tried to wipe it away and visible tears in those huge green eyes. The other girl's forehead was bleeding, directly in the middle. She had been the one crying the most, for there were tears streaming down her pale cheeks. The only boy in the group was glaring defiantly up at Fai with his one good eye, the other having a slice across its lid. All three of them were soaked to the bone and shivering. Fai smiled sadly at them, recognizing them to be Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona.

"Children, do you remember me? I'm Fai, White Dove. Kurogane…oh what was it… Strong Panther, is here with me…" The girls instantly stopped crying when Kurogane's Indian name was mentioned and Syaoran grabbed their hands.

"Where is he?" The boy asked, once again returning Fai's stare. Fai led them to the fire where the blankets were. Fai dug in the bag for the other two blankets and laid them out. The three of them made a game out of getting undressed the fastest and whoever won would get cleaned up first by Fai. Said magician only smiled as the three kids played, ignoring their wounds and Mokona ended up being the first one to be treated. Fai sat her in his lap, ripping his hanging shirt up to bandage it around her white haired head.

"Is this ok, White Dove?" She asked timidly, wincing as the makeshift bandage caressed her open wounded forehead. Fai smiled, gently tying it in the back.

"I'll just borrow Kuro-can's shirt later, he won't need it. Besides, this is all we have at the moment."

Later, after the kids were all bandaged up and tucked in, Kurogane appeared out of the woods with two deer on his shoulders and his spear in hand. He laid them down lightly noticing the sleeping children.

"They escaped?" He asked Fai quietly, who in return nodded. Fai had Sakura's head in his lap and he was gently stroking it. Kurogane thought that he looked so caring around the children, smiling to himself as he imagined Fai and his kids running around. Then he mentally slapped himself. Wasn't this person a man, after all? He bit his lip on the inside, trying to ignore the provoking thoughts as he skinned his next meal.

Fai shot him a look, noticing his cheek was still oozing slightly. The magician set Sakura's head down lightly, who, in return, snuggled up to Syaoran. He smiled at the two before grabbing the remainder of his shirt and headed over to Kurogane.

"What is it?" the red eyed man asked, not looking at the blonde. Fai put a hand on his cheek to make Kurogane face him.

"Your cheek. It needs to be attended to." He said, waving the cloth around. Kurogane gave the blue eyed man a look before scoffing.

"It's nothing and it'll heal on its own. Don't bother with it." He said, going back to skinning the deer. Fai gave him a small smile, sitting next to him.

"At least let me clean it." He said, and, knowing Kurogane didn't want to argue, he watched as the said warrior set down the bloody blade with a sigh and turned to the magician.

They sat in the earsplitting silence once again, staring at each other absentmindedly and stealing glances at the children to make sure they were still asleep. When the mage was done, he let his hand linger.

"All done, Kuro-myun." He said lightheartedly, feeling the butterflies softly flutter in his stomach. Kurogane felt his lips tug upwards on the sides.

"Thank you, Blue eyes." And with that, Fai placed a small, but still very pure kiss on the bandage, feeling the hollowness and the broken pieces vanish with the earsplitting, yet very welcome silence. Kurogane could've not hoped for anything better.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meah! I tried ok!? I really, REALLY tried! I started on this at…6:34 am and got it done at…9:39 am. Yeah, I'm weird like that. I stayed up all night to do chores. What now? Ok, I think I'll go pass out now. Reviews, options, kudos are welcome! Flames are ignored and laughed at! Tootles

Mirika-puppy-san


	8. Sunrises, Angels, and Him

Hyuu! It's been a while!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Tsubasa, Kurofai wouldn't beat around the bush and would pop up, ending up in smothering kisses and hot, sweaty, monkey love. Yeah, it's a good thing I don't own it.

Now, without further adieu….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The blonde sat up, feeling a cramp in his side. He tried to stretch it out, feeling it loosen as his arms rose above his head. He looked up to the sky, and realizing the sun hadn't rose yet, let out a moan of disapproval. He turned to his side, remembering how he and the older man fell asleep. Kurogane laid there, his left arm outstretched from where Fai was laying and the other resting on his stomach. Fai blushed as the night beforehand clouded his memory…

0o0o0o0o0

"_You aren't hungry?" Kurogane looked up from his meal, staring at the paler one. The blonde smiled at him and shook his head. The tattooed man leaned back, resting on the palms of his hands._

"_You should really eat. Being as pale and as thin as you are isn't healthy." Fai just smiled wider and laughed it off. Kurogane watched him as the blonde reluctantly reached forward and grabbed some skewered meat. The red eyed Indian sat forward and ate his own meat, watching the other out of the corner of his eye. _

"_Why didn't you use magic?" He asked after a few minutes of dead silence. Fai turned from his cooked food and stared at Kurogane._

"… _I was afraid to…" Kurogane turned fully to look Fai in the eye. The ex magician lowered his head in shame._

"_I was afraid that if I used magic, it might end up hurting someone… Someone from our tribe…"_

"_You could've stopped them…" the tattooed man sat forward a little, giving the distance between them little air. Fai looked up at him with pain in his eyes._

"_I can't control most of my attack magic. I was afraid if I used it, I would end up hurting you." Kurogane blinked from surprise, feeling all anger was away at the look in Fai's blue orbs._

"_I knew I would displease you…" Fai let the sentence slip from his lips, bowing his head once again. Kurogane advanced after a quiet moment and tilted Fai's chin to see him crying._

"_You didn't disappoint me, White Dove… You just, surprise me…" He said, a pained smile playing against his lips. Fai let himself cry as he flung himself against Kurogane to cry. They wound up sitting there for a while after Fai got it out of his system, counting the stars and watching the fire die. Fai made to stand and check on his clothing, but Kurogane held him firmly._

"_Don't. We both need rest and you could have nightmares again. Let's sleep for now." Fai smiled back at him as the older one covered them up. Fai snuggled into his chest, ignoring the butterflies and blush and tried to will himself to sleep._

0o0o0o0o0

Fai blushed deeper and bit his bottom lip. He touched his chest above his heart and smiled. He had never felt it so warm.

"What are you doing up?" Came a deep voice beside Fai, startling the reminiscing man.

"K-Kuro-rin! You scared me!" The older of the two opened his eyes a crack and stared up at Fai. The other smiled sheepishly and brought his hands down to his lap.

"Well?" Kurogane asked, cocking an eyebrow. Fai racked his brain for an excuse, and then sighed, thinking it would be best to be truthful.

"I couldn't sleep all that well… I was laying on something hard…" He pointed to his side, a small knot apparent. Kurogane blinked then sat up slowly, touching the ground Fai had once been occupying with his stomach.

"Just a mound of dirt." He said, looking eye to eye with the blonde. The ex mage sighed and rubbed his frame. Kurogane watched him for a second, and then shook his head.

"You won't work it out that way. Here, let me show you how my mother and father taught me how to work out a sore." He said, pulling Fai closer. He placed a hand on Fai's side, gently rubbing it in counterclockwise circles. Fai blushed at the intimacy, and then felt relief rush over his stomach as the pain was willed away.

He moaned slightly, letting a goofy grin slide up on his face.

"Your hand is skillful…" Kurogane blushed, trying to remain focused on getting the kink out. Fai blushed as well, realizing what he had just said could be played out wrong. He bit his lip to stop him from saying anything else and closed his eyes.

"...How does it feel now?" asked the hesitating Indian. Fai opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Kurogane, eyes hazy.

"Much better…" Kurogane blushed and his hand retreated as he willed himself to look away.

"Well, we should get up for the day. Not much we can get done laying around." Kurogane stood and stretched, giving Fai a good view of his muscles and bare skin. Fai felt for sure that he was going to go nosebleed somewhere later. Kurogane didn't notice Fai's immense blushing nor slight panting and walked over to his clothing.

"The skins are dry." Fai paused in his giddiness and stood as well, relieved that the kink in his side would trouble him no longer. Kurogane gave him the shirt that was held up to dry and a bearskin cloak Kurogane wore the day before. The red eyed man himself took the bigger set of pants and pulled them on. Fai clothed as well, giving Kurogane a look about the hide.

"For your skin. You should let the sun in gradually so it doesn't burn it." Fai nodded in recognition and pulled it on, accidentally letting himself yawn. Kurogane raised an eyebrow as the blonde blushed from embarrassment.

"I'm not used to getting up so early still." Kurogane smiled.

"Should you sleep in with the children?" He pointed to the sleeping three over by the fire. Fai huffed out his cheeks.

"I'm not a kid! I'm old enough to wake up with you!"

"But you're tired."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"It means you didn't get enough sleep." Fai let out a frustrated moan and sat down in the opening of the cliff, staring at the now hazy red sky. He paused in his childish fumings to stare at the sky.

"Wow." Kurogane looked over from where he was standing and joined the ex magician.

"What?" Fai looked up at the Japanese man. He smiled.

"I've never really seen a sunrise." Kurogane sat down beside Fai, letting his leg hang off the side of the cliff.

"I always do. My mother used to call them the great spirits and our ancestors dancing to make the sun rise. I used to believe her until I knew what stars actually were." Fai gave him his full attention. He wrapped his arms around his knees and stared at the man beside him.

"What did you used to think stars were?" Kurogane scoffed and leaned back on his palms.

"Spirits. Ancestors, the great spirit, everything that has died…" Fai smiled at him. Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

"What? Do you think my beliefs are wrong?" Fai shook his head, still staring at Kurogane.

"I think they're beautiful…" Kurogane blushed at turned to look at the sunrise.

"I guess… What do you think the stars are?" Fai turned to look at the sunrise as well.

"I think they're angels…" the tattooed man faced Fai again, who in turned smiled back.

"Angels are spirits and helpers of the great spirit. They watch over young ones and help us in times of need." Kurogane nodded once, understanding.

"I see…" They stared at the sunrise for a little bit before Kurogane shifted his position.

"Do you think… your angels…would watch over the children here? Would they watch over my people?" He looked at Fai with sad and hopeful eyes. The blonde was taken aback, but then smiled brightly.

"I'm sure they are…" Kurogane smiled back in relief, closing his eyes as he bent his head down.

"I'm glad…" Fai placed his hand on Kurogane's cheek, making the older open his eyes.

"I'm sure they'll be alright. All of them… I hope we'll see them again…I'm sure we will!" Kurogane let his smile slip, his eyes down casting to the earth. Fai bit his lip, realizing that wasn't a good thing to say. He didn't know what to do, so he just leaned in and peck Kurogane on the lips. Kurogane stared down at him in surprise for a moment, and then closed his eyes as he added his two cents in the kiss. Fai pulled away shortly afterwards, leaning his forehead against the taller man's.

"If they have angels…" Fai opened his eyes to stare at the other's eyelids. Kurogane slowly opened his eyes to stare into Fai's blue orbs.

"Are you mine?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Garp! I know I know it's WAY too short! –Gets shot for not being creative- but I had to leave it as a cliff hanger! I just HAD to!!! Ok, chapter 9 will be extra long for those who love this story and to make up for this ubber short chapter. I'm sorry! I haven't had any good ideas of late! Don't kill me!! Ideas, comments, concerns, theories, flames, and questions will be thought about, thanked, answered, and some ignored!

Mirika-puppy-san


	9. Sanctuary Kisses

**Disclaimer:** I couldn't be cool enough to own Tsubasa.

WEEEEEEEEELL! It's about time that I got this thing up, geezle. Hopefully I kept you guys eager enough to read it. Well, out with it I suppose!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"If they have angels…" Fai opened his eyes to stare at the other's eyelids. Kurogane slowly opened his eyes to stare into Fai's blue orbs.

"Are you mine?"

Fai pulled away from Kurogane, blinking in surprise. The Indian waited for the blonde's answer intently, but the other was speechless. He finally let a smile grace his face. He leaned into the dark haired man again, kissing him passionately.

"Of course." Kurogane smiled up at him, forgetting about the sunset completely.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Say 'ah'!" Fai said to Sakura. The little girl blushed and did as she was told. The ex-magician stuck his pinky finger in her mouth to hold down her tongue to examine her tonsils. He sighed and withdrew, wiping his hand on a cloth.

"It's like I expected; she has strep throat. She's not the only one either. Mokona has it too and Syaoran has a fever." Kurogane looked away from the albino child sleeping in his lap to cock his eyebrow at Fai.

"And that means?" He asked quietly, not to disturb her and Syaoran, who was lying on his leg. The other man in the small group shook his head sadly.

"They're all ill and will remain ill for a while, but with a little soup and rest, they'll be fine in about a week." He offered. The tattooed man grunted curtly and placed a hand on the boy's head, ruffling his hair slightly. Sakura held out her arms weakly and whined pitifully. Fai smiled and picked her up, going over to the raven haired man and sitting next to him, patting the girl's back the entire way.

"It's nearly noon. One of us should cook for them." Fai mentioned. Kurogane sighed and offered up his only arm to Fai, who gave the now sleeping green eyed girl to him. Fai smiled happily as the little girl snuggled into Kurogane's shoulder. He then stood and began to prepare lunch for the sick children.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Good!" Mokona exclaimed in a slightly raspy voice. She sang out of tune as she drank the hot soup Fai had made.

"Drink it all too; we don't want you getting worse." Fai smiled, watching as the other two drank along side the palest child. Kurogane folded his arms as he stood resting against the nearest tree.

"You drink it too." Fai looked over to the gruff man.

"Why?" the ex-mage asked politely. The tattooed man's eye twitched.

"I've seen you finger your neck plenty of times, mage." Fai blinked. He hadn't even realized he was doing it. His throat did sting now that Kurogane had mentioned it.

"You should as well, in case you might catch it." Kurogane scoffed and stood.

"I don't need it. I've got to scout the village today. Hopefully I'll come back with good news." He said before grabbing his bow and quiver and dashing off down the steep hill. Fai sighed and drank the broth with the children. A little while in an awkward, slurp-y silence, Sakura spoke up.

"When is daddy coming back?" Fai gave her a skeptical look before smiling in confusion.

"Do you mean Kuro-myun?" He pointed in the direction Kurogane just left to. She nodded.

"Uh… I'm not sure…" The blonde smiled at this new joke. Roles would be easy to play with innocent and naïve children.

"What does that make me?" He asked slyly.

"Mommy!" Mokona giggled out cheerfully. Fai laughed in spite of himself and patted Mokona on the head.

"Alright then. Mommy wants you three to get dressed in thick layers and go to sleep." Fai ignored his pride as a man for the children; if it got them better, then he could play his role. They did as they were told and snuggled up next to the outsider near the campfire. It wasn't long before they all fell asleep. Fai smiled down at them, hoping they would get better soon.

The silence didn't aid Fai's uneasy state, and it let his mind wander back to the tall, tan native. He worried for his safety and if he would bring back good news. He let his arm snake out from underneath Mokona and rested her on his leg whilst his hand was brought up to his neck. His fingers encircled the red teardrop gem on his necklace, his heart feeling relieved slightly by its presence. His memories kept returning to the prophecy Kurogane had told him about. He couldn't figure out the metaphor and it was starting to bug him.

Fai then heard footsteps. He got ready to greet the man with a smile, but after seeing the look on the other's face, his hopes of warm welcomes were destroyed.

"Kuro?"

"White men boats. Not far from here." He panted, gathering up some supplies. Fai wiggled out from underneath the children and walked over to the panicking man.

"Do they know we're here?" Fai asked, absentmindedly packing up the clothes lying about. Kurogane nodded and paused by the fire.

"The smoke can be seen from the shore line. We'll keep it lit so they think we don't know that they're coming. I know of a place where you can hide."

"Us? What about you?" Kurogane stopped his motives and looked Fai dead in the eye.

"I'm going to kill as many of those bastards as I can." Fai took a step back out of shock; the glint in Kurogane's eye was that of revenge.

"Ah…!" The blonde stammered, but the taller man had gathered up mostly everything and was picking up the only male child.

"Grab the girls." The red eyed man commanded, not looking back at the wizard. Fai did so and made sure they were warm. After a couple more checks around the camp to see if they had gotten everything they needed, the two males holding children headed down the hill away from the shore.

"Daddy?" Sakura croaked once they reached half way down the hill. Fai smiled down at her and nudged her head reassuringly.

"He's here, but we have to move; those bad men are back." This made the little girl whine as she buried her face into Fai's shoulder.

"I don't like those men…" The sickly child complained before her light snoring touched Fai's ears. He sighed and tightened his grip on her. Kurogane paused for a moment, startling the blonde to stop dead in his tracks.

"What is it?" He questioned, but the other man made no movements. It wasn't long, though, before Kurogane turned around and gave Fai a serious look.

"Here." He said, taking a step forward into a cave that the ex-mage just noticed was there. The opening was very narrow and it was about a foot taller than the tattooed man himself. Inside widened and grew taller until it was as big as a tent. Fai smiled in approval as the other man sat Syaoran down on a bear skin.

"White Dove." His voice rang out. The blonde in question came over to him and sat down the girls.

"Yes, Kuro-chu?" He looked at him, worry written on his brow. The fret on his face was soon replaced by surprise when the taller man grabbed his arms and looked him in the eye.

"Promise me this; you won't leave the cave until I come back."

The ex-mage felt his eyes widen. He had heard what Kurogane had said earlier, he just couldn't believe he was leaving so soon. Fai tried to say something, but only succeeded in moving his lips wordlessly and shaking his head slowly. The tattooed man sighed deeply and kneeled, sitting Fai down by the children with his hands still attached to the pale arms.

"Say it." He repeated. The blonde felt a sob coming on; he didn't want the man to get hurt. He was the only one he had left now besides the children. Fai felt his hand reach up, but it grasped nothing. The other man sighed again and stood, turning to face the outside with spear and bow at hand.

"D…Don't leave…" Kurogane turned to see Fai clinging to his wrist. His eyes widened slightly before narrowing them. He kneeled once again, staring Fai in the eye. He took off his blue teardrop necklace and looked at it. He then glanced at the red one around the wizard's neck and laced his fingers with the pale ones, the gem in between.

"I will be back for this." He said, smiling faintly to bolster the lithe man. Fai felt his heart shatter, and, knowing that he might not do as his words said, lunged at the other for an embrace. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other's neck and buried his face into the tan shoulder. Kurogane was taken aback slightly, but joined in the enfold shortly after Fai started to weep.

"Y-you can't lea-leave us…" The mage sputtered, squeezing his eyes shut. Kurogane stared over his shoulder, not saying a word. They kept to themselves a little while after until Kurogane felt Fai calm down. He pulled slightly away from the younger man and stroked his cheek softly.

"You're mine to protect, White One. I will do whatever I can to keep people important to me safe." And before the other could protest, Kurogane brought the mage forward in a gentle kiss. It was chaste but quick, and Fai felt a somber feeling of remorse grow in his stomach for giving in on letting him go. Kurogane parted from him and wiped a tear from the pale cheek.

"Promise me." He said quietly. Fai let out another sob, knowing defeat.

"I promise…" He whispered, tightening his grip on Kurogane's necklace. He felt the other's hand slide down his cheek and onto his chin, lifting it to make Fai's blue orbs meet Kurogane's red ones.

"Don't cry; I'll come back." He gave another hopeful smile to the mage before standing and exiting the cave, leaving the blue eyed man with the children near the back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mommy?" the littlest girl called quietly as she awoke from her sleep. She could hear sniffling coming from the front of the cave. When she looked up, she saw Fai curled up by the wall, staring down at the floor with tear soaked cheeks and a bland expression.

"Stay back there, Moko-chan; it's safer." She heard his voice crack. The albino child advanced anyway, crawling into his lap. He didn't take his eyes off the floor, and it didn't seem as if he noticed her sitting on his thigh.

"Mokona can feel your sadness…" She said softly. Fai stared through tear-blurred eyes at her, hopeless curiosity taking him.

"Don't be sad; daddy will be safe and will come back soon." She smiled a small but pure smile, looking sincere up to her mother figure. Fai smiled also, but it vanished quickly. The pale girl tilted her small head slightly.

"Something else bother's you?" She asked, touching his cheek with her little hand. The mage chuckled bitterly, looking back to the ground.

"Yeah…It's all my fault your village was destroyed…but… I'm glad I met you all…" The bandaged child smiled again, shaking her white mop of hair cutely.

"Don't worry; Kuro-daddy will protect us… always." Fai looked at her, shocked that such words were coming from her mouth. He was about to say something in reply, but a loud explosion ruptured the quivering silence. The children, including the magician, yelped all at once. Fai felt his heart race, knowing exactly what it was.

"Syaoran, Sakura, come here!" He hissed urgently into the darkness of the back of the cave. He heard whimperinigs and snifflings before he felt them crawl and huddle around him. He smiled into the darkness, hoping they would at least feel safe around him. He then turned his head to the entrance of the cave, praying silently that his Kuro-daddy would be safe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

His feet didn't carry him fast enough. He stumbled, falling the last few steps down the hill. The man growled, picking himself up in a flash before continuing his earlier running. He heard another explosion to his left, so he went right, not noticing that he had scurried right into a trap he had laid for any wild animal. The bottom was only dirt, not being finished but rocks on the way down had cut his cheek and other body parts. He coughed lightly, having the wind knocked out of him, and he groped for his spear.

"Lookie here; an Indian! Caught in his own trap!" Said a harsh and wicked voice at the top of the enmesh. Kurogane looked up to see light skinned and light haired men at the top, smirking condescendingly. His own scowl deepened.

"Oh dear! Let me see!" said another, gentler voice. A brown haired man with brown eyes and spectacles peered down, eyes wide once they looked over the tattoos on Kurogane's back and arms.

"He's the chief's son! I can tell by his tattoos! Quick; bring him up!" He demanded. The tan man stood, staring up at them. The light haired men grumbled, looking at the brunette with distaste.

"But Dr. Fujitaka…" One whined. The brunette clapped his hands in disapproval to the whining and they reluctantly brought the Indian out of the trap, keeping a hold on his long hair to keep him from running off. They let him keep his bow and quiver, having dropped his spear when he tripped.

The man with glasses circled him a couple times, looking him up in down before smiling. "My, what a fine native. Strong, narrow hipped but broad at the shoulders. Set jaw and such captivating eyes…" the blonde holding onto Kurogane groaned.

"Enough with the flattery, doc, just get on with it." Dr. Fujitaka laughed gleefully and waved at him.

"Of course, so, son of the chief, what shall we call you?" Kurogane just scowled at them angrily, not moving an inch. The man with glasses let out a small whine and folded his arms. The other light haired man that was there shoved Dr. Fujitaka aside and flicked Kurogane on the nose.

"Bad dog! You answer when you're asked a question." Kurogane's scowl darkened and his growl sounded deadly. He felt his finger twitch for his knife. He had only one choice, but that would dethrone him. He inhaled deeply, resolving that this was the only way to get away alive.

In one swift movement, he grabbed the knife from his boot and cut his hair from above the neck, letting it bounce up in spikes on the top of his head. The men around him yelped in surprise as the Indian spun around, kicking his earlier captivator into the pit and cutting another's throat. They both shrieked in pain, one gurgling and the other broken at the bottom of a ditch. Kurogane straightened up, turning to Dr. Fujitaka.

"My name is Strong Panther. I am the son of Bear Claw, who was the son of Fire Lizard. You will leave my island or perish trying to run from me." Kurogane elucidated, fists clenched. Dr. Fujitaka nodded, fear stricken in his face. Kurogane lifted his knife slightly, making the other man flinch.

"Tell your leader that I want him and his people to stay away from my home, trespasser." The paler of the two scurried away, not wanting to be impaled by the knife, rambling on about what Kurogane said. The tattooed man exhaled, lowering his hand to his side and looking to where his black hair had fallen. He felt a ping of regret, knowing that his father wouldn't approve. Hair length was the crown of the men in their tribe; no other man had long hair there. He sighed, sheathing the knife back into boot. He needed to get back to White Dove and the children.

Before he could begin back, he heard shouts at the top of the hill. They were coming. He growled under his breath and began to run to the cavern.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Faster than light, he whipped down the pathway and into the cave. Fai saw blood trickle down his cheek as the white men lost his trail. The children huddled around the blonde man, scared to death and as silent as the grave. Kurogane stared deeply into Fai's eyes for a moment, wanting to have them burned into his memory.

The blonde's heart skipped a beat. He was too late. Kurogane rushed out of the tunnel with his bow and arrow ready before Fai could say anything. A sickening thud ran through the tunnel, making the girls cringe. Fai felt tears weld up in his eyes. That thud could only mean...

The lithe man shook his head, trying to get that thought out of his head. Before he knew it, he had whispered the children to stay there, grabbing the closest sharp object to him before dashing outside the cave blindly. He stopped abruptly, feeling a morbid lurch in his stomach as he gasped. There was blood everywhere. Fai couldn't help but let his tears go.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it took forever to write X…X I enjoyed writing it! Just as much as I enjoy reading comments! –cough cough-

Mirika-puppy-san signing out:D


	10. My Angel's Passion

Disclaimer: Tsubasa is only mine when I dream

Disclaimer: Tsubasa is only mine when I dream.

Ok. Another update. When I read back I realize how many mistakes, little and big, I've made in the past chapters. To clear things up; the gem Kurogane has is blue, Fai's is red; the tattoo on Kurogane's shoulder, the only one that's permanent, is of a panther's paw, not a bear; yes, I forgot that Ashura was going to throw Fai out to the sea before going to shore, but I forgot the instant I wrote it, so bite me; I've caught all the grammar/spelling mistakes (such as forgetting the k in knew) so don't correct me please; the necklace one Kuro-chew was around his waist when he was found, not around his neck; and yes, Kuro-chi has the bear claw necklace around his neck the entire time, and Fai has the wristbands on too.

By the way, when I say Indian, I mean American Indian (or Native Americans), not Indians from India, because I'm politically incorrect.

My darlings, all who have wished for smut, there is some in this chapter. For those who don't want to read it, go ahead and read this chapter. I will warn you when to skip and to where.

Now, for the chapter that I have made you wait too long for!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kurogane bent over, coughing up blood as the bullet left his insides threw his back. Fai silently screamed, watching the men grab the Indian's arms and start to drag him off to the beaches. Fai began to run after him, feelings washing over him by the second. The men turned around, looking at the ex-magician. Two of them grabbed his arms, holding him back from going any further.

The blonde was screaming so loudly it echoed off the cliffs. His body was aching with the pain of the thought of losing Kurogane. Every muscle rippled with agony and hatred, and every bone tensed with sorrow and anguish. His fingers tried to tear at his holders and reached for that which he wanted. When he opened his eyes, he could see light glowing off of his body.

Oh no…

The soldiers that had come off the boat were all looking at Fai now, staring in either fear or curiosity. Kurogane, whom Fai thought was dead, opened his eyes a crack, staring at the other. Fai saw him, realizing his magic couldn't stop.

"No, Kuro-pi…don't look…" He whispered, the yellow light now blinding. He felt his back rip apart and he screamed some more, throwing his head back as huge, white wings sprouted from his shoulders.

"DON'T LOOK!" In an instant, a shock wave sped fast away from Fai's body, being shot so forcefully the trees danced in its power. The man in no control of this power continued to scream and cry as the light became too bright and eventually hid his body. The men holding onto him seemed to just turn to ash, vanishing completely in the light. Kurogane, still clinging to consciousness, obeyed what the blonde had commanded and turned his head away. Everyone else, who was too captivated by his radiance, stared directly at the sun spot where the mage had once stood. It wasn't too long before all that looked upon the wizard went away like the men holding onto Fai. All but Kurogane.

Slowly, the light retreated back into its maker, all until the only glowing thing was the now nude man's skin, the wings still present. He collapsed, hunched forward as if to just lie down.

The adult Indian, feeling no men holding him anymore, stood. He checked himself over, but no wound could be found. He remembered the White Dove and instantly shot to the winged one's side.

Fai crumbled into the tattooed man's arms. All that he wore were the armbands, now red and blue accordingly. Kurogane felt his companion's breath against his chest; ragged and forced.

"Blue eyes? Blue eyes, look at me." He commanded frantically, shaking the one in his arms gently. Leisurely the other opened his eyes, staring half lidded up at Kurogane. He smiled slightly, touching the warrior's cheek.

"You're…ok…" He whispered thankfully. Kurogane sighed in relief, seeing the darkness start to cloud blue.

"Don't you dare die on me, White Dove…" He ordered, shaking him again. Fai smiled, letting his arm drop.

"I…won't…" He closed his eyes. "I…love…y…" He went limp, wings dissolving with his consciousness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He was swimming in a sea of white, floating on his back with eyes closed. He felt so light, as if he were flying. Instantly, he remembered what had happened, and he opened his eyes. He blinked, realizing his wasn't staring at the blue sky anymore or that he was in water. He tilted his head and saw Kurogane, asleep sitting up. The blonde let out a snort, only to realize he was in pain still. As he groaned, the black haired one opened his eyes.

"You're awake." He said, relieved. Fai smiled up at him.

"Yes…" He looked around. The cave.

"Did… Did you carry me back here?" He asked, head still fuzzy.

"That I did. You collapsed and I thought you were dead for a moment." The tan one said, looking at the children. Thank Mother Spirit they were still asleep.

"How long did I rest?" Fai asked, bringing Kurogane's attention back to him.

"From second meal to third." He replied, shifting his body to a more comfortable position against the rock wall. Fai closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm just not going to ever catch up with your sleeping schedule." He chuckled, earning a smile from the other. The lanky one slowly sat up, with a little help from the eldest there. It didn't take long for the pale man to realize he was nude. Instantaneously, he was blushing like a mad man. He slapped both hands on both cheeks and tried to shrink away from Kurogane; he had seen him naked. He rubbed his face harder, trying to erase the past.

"Do you usually do that after you light up?" He heard Kurogane ask mockingly, having seen him do that before. Fai then blinked.

"Light up?" He questioned. The warrior raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, light up. You looked like a star." He said, in a very matter-of-fact voice. Fai blushed at the last comment, due to their earlier conversation, but the feeling vanished when he apprehended what he had done.

"Oh… Kuro-hunt…" He bit his lip, looking down. Kurogane raised an eyebrow, tilting slightly to see the blonde's face.

"I…I'm still dangerous…" He cried, forcing himself to not look at the warrior. Said man furrowed his brow. Fai blinked, eyes opening wide as Kurogane shoved him on his back, holding his arms to the sides of the pillow.

"K-Ku-"

"I refuse to let you think you're dangerous anymore, White One. All you've done is saved me and the children; how could that be dangerous?" He hissed through clenched teeth. He was angry, and it didn't seem like he was trying to hide it. Fai panted, mouth wide open as he searched for words. He felt like he was going to cry, and that he wanted to run.

"Kuro-myun…st-" The rest of his words were muffled by a forceful pair of lips. Fai squirmed to get away, but the tanned one was too strong. Eventually, the blonde gave up and allowed the other to continue kissing him over and over, until he himself had been caught up in the lip locking event. Passion heated up in a fiery bloom inside them both; the will to be closer to the other grew and grew. He on top forced himself as close as the other would allow, rubbing bodies and sweat together, permitting sweet friction to occur. Fai pulled away from Kurogane, groaning in a mixture of lust and worry. He threw a glance over to the children.

"Kuro-koi… the… your siblings…" He murmured between kisses. The warrior looked at his stirring family members and hoisted Fai up bridal style. The pale man yelped but held tight, hoping the children wouldn't wake up all the way. Kurogane went atop the cave, were there were trees all around. To Fai's surprise, there was a small lake. It was still very big, but you could see the other side of it from the shallow area. Kurogane set him down there, in the lukewarm water. The lithe one blushed, never imagining something like this to be done in the water, but all thoughts rushed away when the raven haired man swooped down and locked his lips in another heated round of spit-swapping. (Now, for those who don't want to read about Kurofai smut, skip until you see the next o0o0o break)

Fai opened his eyes when the tattooed man pulled away, only to realize he had joined him in the water. Nude as well.

The blonde tried not to blush to extreme when the thought occurred, but he smiled as he was pushed back onto the bank slowly, knowing the other wouldn't notice. Fai gasped when Kurogane's hot lips engulfed his collar. He squeezed his eyes shut and held onto the other's shoulders, afraid if he let go all would be lost. Kurogane chuckled at the pressure of his new lover's palms and kissed lower, teething on a nipple. Fai's eyes shot open and he moaned softly, leaning his head back.

Kurogane moved to the other one, nipping the soft flesh protruding on the pale man's body. He smirked when he felt the hardening length of his companion rub against his own, fiery need. Fai blushed even more as the man on top of him moved lower, kissing until his naval, were the water touching him. The Indian smirked to himself when he heard the wizard panting ever so slightly. Though, something had been on the corner of his mind for a while now.

He gently lay back on top of the blue eyed adult, rubbing his side softly.

"Have you been with someone before? Like this…" He questioned. Yes it was embarrassing to talk about, but he had to know. Fai muffled a yelp of surprise and looked at Kurogane shortly. He then looked away, ashamed.

"At… at first I was really happy… but…"

"It was the man that I killed… the one that dragged you onto my beaches." Fai looked up the tan man in shock. He knew? He smiled dishonorably.

"Yes… it… it was that man…" He sighed, closing his eyes in shame. He really was happy at first, but something went wrong, and that something was that Ashura was using him, not loving him. Kurogane pulled him out of his thoughts with a hand on his cheek. Fai looked at him. The man on top had a serene yet painful look on his face. He kissed him passionately.

"That's the past… he is gone…" Kurogane pulled away, a smirk on his face. "…and you are now mine." He saw Fai blink then smile widely, wrapping his arms around his new lover. Kurogane smiled ever so slightly. He began to kiss the other's neck again, willing away Fai's thoughts of the dead king. The adopted Indian lay the blonde down again, placing his leg between the lithe man's. Fai blushed; all his daydreams were coming true in that moment. Kurogane bent over and kissed the blonde's lips gently before sliding in two fingers. Fai moaned, gripping the other's back tightly. He felt Kurogane work him a little before relieving him.

"Are you ready?" he heard the rumble of the other's voice ask. Fai panted, nodding his head. As slowly as he could, Kurogane moved into the magician. Fai let out a louder cry, tilting his head back further. The red eyed man couldn't help but stare; the blonde was so beautiful, especially when in the midst of passion. He blushed and cursed himself mentally for thinking such thoughts, but it couldn't be helped. It was true, after all. When he thought Fai was relaxed around him, he started a pulse. The blonde yelped every now and then when he was a little rough, but slowly they both started to crave more. The water sloshed around them as the insertions became more frantic.

Fai began to push against the other, wanting more and more for the warrior to be deeper inside him. Kurogane did his best to grant that wish, shoving harsher and harsher into the warm cavern that captivated his length. Fai moaned louder, the sweet spot hit, and clawed at the Indian's back. Kurogane grunted, liking that pain, and made sure to hit that spot every time.

Fai made a noise with every thrust, his insides feeling like they were on fire. He was ready to explode and just crumble when Kurogane grabbed his member, stroking it in time with the thrusts. It didn't take long for Fai to cry out in ecstasy; eyes open as the passion liquid covered himself and his partner. Kurogane shoved into him a couple more times before he too gave way. They sat in a pile of sweat and pants, holding onto each other for dear life.

When Kurogane felt the muscles around him relax, he pulled out, taking the blonde out further in the water.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a while of washing and playing, Fai sighed and sat at the edge. Kurogane swam to him and looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" He asked. Fai smiled to him sadly.

"I… I don't know… Usually in the… the…" He swallowed, looking down as blush covered his face. "In the heat of passion… I usually lose control of my power… and just… go limp before I reach release…" He mumbled, itching his cheek. Kurogane blinked.

"That's weird." He said bluntly, earning a pout from Fai.

"But it's true…" He huffed, tackling Kurogane weakly. The warrior, expecting all his movements to be feeble, grabbed his lover's arms and turned him to the side. He picked him up, walking out of the water to set him on a rock. Kurogane proceeded to get dressed, not caring to get dried off first. Fai watched him in a blushing haze, enjoying the view of his companion's muscles. Kurogane turned to him and picked him up once more.

"You shouldn't stress your body anymore. You already went through a lot today." He told the blonde, taking him back into the cave. He laid the lithe man on the bear skin. Fai smiled at him as he lay down next to him.

Kurogane stroked the blonde's cheek gently, staring at the blue orbs.

"Maybe… you didn't lose control because you already used magic today?" He thought aloud. Fai stared back.

"Maybe…" His eyes were drooping, and Kurogane could tell that the moon was just about to rise.

"Sleep… we'll give it more thought tomorrow." He said, kissing the pale man softly, who kissed back.

"Alright…" Fai whispered, snuggling up against the bare chest next to him. Kurogane encircled his arms around the other, closing his eyes. What he didn't know was that the children had been awoken by Fai's noisy screaming, and they were trying to suppress giggles of happiness. Syaoran shushed his siblings, looking at the adults. He looked back, smiling to the girls.

"Mommy and Daddy are gonna get us more siblings now!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ehehe! I'm so happy! I'm sorry, but another cliff hanger. What could Syaoran mean? Hint- it's got something to do with the lake! Ohoho! Bad children, listening to your parents smexing. Though if they were my parents, I couldn't help but listen. XD please review! I hoped you like it! I will hopefully get a chapter up soon!

Mirika-puppy-san


	11. My Star's Power

Disclaimer:….really? would I need to put a disclaimer on my own work?

-hits. Head. On. Desk- I am so STUPID. I can't believe I haven't updated this in over a YEAR. –shoots self in foot- And I must say that I was a very stupid child. Jesus. The story thus far has been SO DRAMATIC and OVEREMOTIONAL. Hell, HOW many times did I have to make Fay cry? And HOW many times did I have to cut/wound Kurogane? Gods, I know they're AU, but DAMN grow a backbone and learn to defend yourself. (though actually now that I've started this trend I can't stop it now Dl fail)

I'm happy that you all are (if still) interested in this poor excuse for a story, but man, I'm tempted to just say it's dead. BUT I REFUSE. I will try to end it with a happy note! I've been trying to think of things that would make it interesting again, and hopefully I'll be able to get it all down on paper before the week is out. OTL School is slowly killing me. And I mean that. I've been so sick for the past two weeks it's not even funny. SO. I'm going to try to not disappoint my readers (and myself orz) any longer and pull this out of my… left ear hurhur –shot again-

And btw, over the past year my spelling has changed. It is now Fay instead of Fai. Gomen nasai, but I'll follow CLAMP's example.

Without further adieu (because it seems to be my saying for this story harhar)…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fay rolled over with a shiver, looking about the cave with weary eyes. He sat up in a haze, surprised that he for once didn't have that reoccurring nightmare. He paused in rubbing his eye. _Wait,_ he thought, snapping out of his morning drowsiness. _Kuro-chu was sick in my dream right? What could that mean? And then the chain… and that horrible man… What does that mean?_

He was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of Mokona coughing. He turned and looked over to the girl with a frown, seeing her quivering against the stone floor. Slipping away from his still sleeping lover and getting dressed really quickly, he moved over to the children to see that they were all shivering. Worry pulsed through his heart and he moved to stand. He wished he hadn't, for as soon as he did pain shot through his spine from his rear along with wooziness from what he assumed was a side effect of the outburst of magic the previous day, and he almost fell over. He managed to catch himself by placing his hand on the wall of the cave, gasping lightly for air to make the pain subside.

Blue eyes danced shakily up to the tattooed man in hopes that he hadn't awoken him, and found that red eyes were still closed. He sighed lightly and crawled over to him, planting a gentle kiss on the sleeping figure's face. A smile graced his own as well as a faded tint of blush, remembering the night before. He felt his heart flutter when he recalled the kisses they shared, and he had to calm his breathing when he went through their lovemaking again. He had never felt something so… purely magical, and he was a magician, so that meant a lot.

He pulled away from his thoughts and the taller man to reach for a spare blanket, though he didn't get very far. In smooching the Indian's face, he had disturbed him, and Kurogane's arms shot out and pulled the pale one to his chest, making Fay lose his balance and fall on him. The younger blushed lightly and gave him a cynical but playful look.

"Kuro-min, you like startling me in the mornings don't you?" He asked teasingly. The other smirked lightly and reached his head up to kiss his new lover. Blue eyes darted to the children in hopes they wouldn't see, but it didn't seem to matter to the taller man. Kurogane pulled away soon after their lips had met with equal force, lying back down into the snug bearskin.

"What are you doing up, White One?" He asked lowly as he stroked blonde hair out of Fay's face. The expression on the pale features suddenly sank when Fay remembered what he had been doing, and he looked over to the kids yet again.

"They're shivering… I was going to give them a blanket…" He replied softly, not wanting to disturb them. Cerulean returned to ruby as the magician continued to frown.

"They're getting worse… I fear if we don't pamper them properly… I don't think they're going to…" Fay tried to explain, seeing the confused look on Kurogane's still tired façade. The Indian sat up with the blonde still on him, looking over to the kids.

"That illness… you said it was from your people?" He said darkly, and Fay bit his lip in silence. Kurogane brought his attention back to his lover and saw he was trying to think of an excuse.

"Do not lie to me." He grumbled with a slight scowl.

"It's not something that people die from where I come from but… I don't know if your people… if the children can withstand it. I don't know if I can treat them properly with what I know…" Fay said with a pleading look to his lover. Kurogane clenched his jaw and looked to the children again. He hesitated for a moment before pulling away from the pale skinned one to stand.

"I didn't look forward to this option, but if we have no choice…" He said sullenly, going over to the still sleeping ones. Fay sat up in alarm.

"What is it?"

"It will take a day's walk to get there, but… there is another tribe where we can seek refuge… I can only hope your people didn't come to make them slaves too." Kurogane said as he knelt by the albino child. Fay's eyes widened when he heard the other elaborate, but he turned to grab the blanket he was trying to get earlier so he could at least keep them from shivering. He once again moved to stand, letting out a small groan when the pain became too much and he had to give in and fall. The taller looked over to him and felt his eyes widen.

"Blue eyes!?"

"Ehehe… it's fine… I'm… just a little sore from yesterday…" Fay said through a feeble smile, looking over his shoulder to smile at Kurogane. The dark haired man sighed and stood up again, going over to him to inspect. Fay merely held out the blanket.

"Please… they need to stay warm… I'll be healed sooner than they will." Fay said with a smile, although his eyes radiated seriousness. Red pupils grazed over his expression and Kurogane relented with a sigh. Taking the blanket, the dethroned Indian walked over to the children to bundle them up. Fay watched him with weary eyes, riding out the dull pain caused by numerous things.

"That magic of yours…" Fay heard the other say, and he perked up to listen.

"…it healed all my wounds the moment you shined the brightest…" Kurogane slowly looked over to the other once he was done making sure they would stop shivering.

"Why do you not offer to heal the children too?"

Fay looked down with a sad smile.

"I told you, Kuro-pippi… I can't control it… this magic's…" He trailed off, remembering what the taller said last night about calling himself dangerous.

"This magic isn't something that I can use at my own will… I haven't learned how to use it properly…"

"That man I killed said you were a magician… did you not learn how to use magic in your own land, and only flaunt the title?" The tone of his words came out harsher than he had intended, and Fay visibly slumped from them.

"…It's not like I don't want to help…" He said hollowly. Kurogane continued to frown, realizing he had done more harm than good. Getting up for the countless time, he walked over to Fay and knelt in front of him. Sticking his finger underneath the pointed chin, he brought the pale face up so they would see eye to eye. They stared at each other, at first curiously, then it became more intense. It was like they were trying to figure each other out. Kurogane was seeking knowledge at the same time he was displaying it and Fay was just searching for anything he could grasp for his own. Understanding dawned on his face, and the blonde gave in.

He squeezed his eyes shut and lurched forward, wrapping his arms around the taller man's shoulders tightly.

"Kuro-muu!" He whimpered, snuggling his nose into the tanned skin.

"Kuro-muu, I want to help… I want to… but… I'm afraid it'll be too much and bring danger to them…" He rambled into the other's shoulder, while Kurogane merely snaked his arms around the smaller man's body in silence.

"But if we don't get them help soon something bad will happen to them…"

"They will have to stay here." Kurogane finally muttered, making Fay pull away. He had managed to keep in his tears this time, though now his blue eyes glistened with them.

"W…What? Why?"

"I have seen that you are in pain." The once proud prince of the tribe said with a frown. "You cannot walk to the next village, let alone to outside the cave."

"I-I can try if they-"

"You can't and you know it." The other cut him off, even though his and rubbed circles soothingly into the pale back. Fay's eyes drooped slightly, reminded of when the taller man had worked out the kink in his side.

"Hn… Kuro-rin… but if we don't…"

"It's fine…"

"But…" Kurogane sighed when Fay wouldn't let up and stopped him from talking with a kiss. The foreigner melted into rough lips and tightened his grip around Kurogane's neck, seeking refuge in his arms and taste. _But… if we don't heal them soon… it will be my fault…_ Fay couldn't help but think.

And all of a sudden, his dream made perfect sense.

He pulled away from Kurogane with a shocked expression, his eyes searching through his thoughts on the stone floor as if he were watching thousands of roaches scampering about. Kurogane raised an eyebrow at this.

"What is it?"

"My nightmare… the dream I've been having over and over… I understand it…" He looked at Kurogane with a painful expression, while the other reflected the pervious shock. Fay had told him about his horrid dream in detail, but to interpret it was power equal to a shaman on the island.

"When you have that illness… and on your hand… and the coughing… it's the disease I bring to the people here… your people… that's why you… and then…the chain…" He felt his eyes watered again and he squeezed his eyes shut. If only he would've figured it out sooner!

"Oh Kuro-bi, I saw it all happen before it actually did! It's my fault that your village was taken!"

"…I don't understand…" Kurogane muttered slowly, and Fay slipped his arms down to hold the taller man's biceps, shaking the other in his grip lightly.

"Don't you see?! The chain around your throat, it was the enslavement of your people! I saw that! I knew all along but didn't understand it!" He whimpered as the tears couldn't stay hidden any longer.

"It all makes sense! When I see us h-happy together in the beginning; it's almost like a dream come true! Because it's what I _want_! I want us to be happy together so much!" He confessed, bowing his head as he slowly lost control of his emotions. Kurogane frowned deeper, only able to listen and try to comfort the smaller as he figured it out himself.

"A-and when you get ill… it's showing my influence on you… on your home… the coughing and the bumps… you were so pale… I did that to you, I lead the evil influence to you and your people… the chain and the man holding it… they enslaved your people… my people did this to you… a-and then…" He paused for a moment as the last part of his dream played out into his memory. Finally he broke down with a sob and covered his face.

"A-and… you'll… you'll hate me… for it… you'll kill me…" He moaned in agony. It was the last straw for Kurogane.

Picking Fay up easily, he carried the still nude man out of the cave while he still wept on his shoulder. Fay didn't realize they were out of the darkness until he heard birds chirping a few feet above his head as they neared the lake for the second time in the blonde's stay there. Blue eyes looked around in a haze as he quieted his sniffling out of curiosity.

"W…What…?" He hiccupped, but the Indian didn't reply this time. Instead, he merely set Fay down in the shallow water, sitting on the shoreline with him. The tanned one leaned down and planted a firm kiss on Fay's lips, and the smaller returned it wholeheartedly. They sat in a liplock for a moment before Kurogane pulled away to wipe Fay's tears away.

"Listen to me good." He commanded, and the lithe man nodded softly.

"My people always believe dreams are the gifts of foresight from the Great Spirit." He began, and Fay looked like he was going to burst out in tears again. Kurogane stopped him by elaborating.

"You must always follow the dream, or things won't go well for those around you, that's what my mother always said… now listen to me. I believe that your dream might have been given to you by the Great Spirit…" He reached forward to wipe another tear from Fay's face as it fell. "…Since you are my 'angel'."

The blonde bowed his head. "I am no angel Kuro-chi…"

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm… I've killed… a lot of people…"

"They who died on my village-"

"Not them!" Fay retorted sharply, looking at Kurogane with a glare. It shocked the taller into silence. The blonde brought his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on them, fisting his hands in the water.

"I've killed so many people…by the command of my king… and I did it… with a smile on my face… I wanted to… to make him happy…"

Again, Fay's face was lifted out of the darkness to face Kurogane. The blonde saw anger in his eyes this time.

"Your smile is not always real." He snapped, making Fay flinch.

"You think you cause all badness to happen. You think everything is your fault. Because some of it is, all of a sudden, you can do no good. You can't make the children smile, you can't make this a broken family, you can't make my heart pound harshly, you can't call me silly names to make you smile, you can't do any of that."

Fay felt something inside him scream in agony at listening to the taller. What was he trying to get at here? It felt so… painful, to hear his subconscious thoughts coming from the other man's lips. Kurogane's expression softened then.

"But you're wrong. Without thought, you do all of that. I have seen your smile in all shapes. I have hated most of them." His hand on the blonde's chin loosened and slipped to cradle the pale cheek.

"But the ones I see when you talk to my siblings remaining… the ones I see when you talk to me about us… the ones I saw last night… they are nothing compared to the ones I saw and see whenever you say something about your past. You are happy now, and that is all that matters to me." Fay's grip loosened on the dirt in the shallow water, not expecting any of this.

"And if you think I will kill my most important person because I am angry at them, you are sorely mistaken." Kurogane smiled calmly, seeing that the other was speechless. As his words seeped in, Fay's eyes watered for the numberless time and he sobbed freely and without sound. A sudden smile broke out onto his lips and he uncurled from his ball, lifting his wet hand to hold onto Kurogane's. Closing blue eyes he felt his body rack.

"I…I am happy…" He whispered, nuzzling into the rough skin. Kurogane watched him with a serene expression, seeing that his tears were falling into the water. He blinked.

"…White one…" He muttered, watching the ripples. Fay opened his eyes and looked at where Kurogane was. He blinked as well when he saw that his skin was glowing. Not only that, but whenever his tear would fall into the water, the ripples would be multicolored of shades of blue, green, and yellow.

"I-I… this… this is something that's never happened before…" Fay said, looking at his hands with a small smile. His skin was beautiful, like what it had been yesterday, only a tinier tint. He couldn't stop himself from crying, and the lake slowly began to glow in the different colors as a whole. Fay smiled sadly in amazement, not understanding.

But as soon as he had the thought of it being dangerous, his skin dimmed. Kurogane watched as he bowed his head and the light completely faded. Fay didn't open his eyes, but he could tell the other was frowning.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what happened…" He said in a soft voice, making Kurogane growl lightly.

"It wasn't something bad." He muttered, and Fay looked to him with a gentle smile.

"How do you know that?" The other rolled his eyes and reached forward to place his hand back on Fay's cheek.

"I was touching you when you began to shine like a star again. I wasn't hurt… in fact… I felt calm…" He tenderly stroked the once again normally pale skin with his thumb.

"I have never felt something like it…" Kurogane said, and Fay smiled sadly.

"But… the water…" He had since stopped crying, and the water had stopped shining as well. Kurogane frowned again and he pulled his hand away from the blonde.

"I'll _show_ you it's not bad." He said stiffly, sinking his hand into the water. They were both taken aback to see his skin glow briefly. As the light went up his arm it dissolved, vanishing completely around his elbow. He waited a moment and shuddered as this feeling of euphoria raked over every nerve in his body. Fay watched him in surprise when he saw the gentle expression take over his face, ruby eyes closing with a delicate, rare smile.

"I told you nothing bad happened." He said simply, removing his hand to see that it was normal, just wet.

"It feels like your aura polluted the lake…" Darker eyes looked over to blue and Fay blushed.

"…Meaning?"

"You've cleansed the lake. Only a shaman can do that here. You have powerful magic." Kurogane said, making Fay blush even more.

"A-are… are you saying I'm as powerful as a shaman here?" He said slowly, and Kurogane nodded.

"Magic of purification is a delicate magic. Since you weren't trained in it on your land, I can guess you don't know about it?" The other asked and Fay looked down ashamedly.

"The only magic I learned how to use even a little was attack magic… I can't heal or anything like that whenever I feel like it…" Fay blinked and looked down, seeing Kurogane's hand lying on his own. He looked up curiously and saw an understanding look on the other man's face.

"Do not be so depressed. I told you I would teach you, did I not?" He said simply, and the blonde blushed again. When he nodded Kurogane looked back to the lake.

"Magic of purification was usually done by the witch that healed you the second day you were here. And afterward she would be so tired I or my father had to carry her back to her home. It isn't a power to be depressed over, it is a power to be proud of." Kurogane looked at his lover again and saw Fay staring at the lake as he listened intently. His grip returned the tan one slowly to let him know he was paying attention.

"When you purified the lake, you didn't seem tired. It must mean you have more power than the witch did." Kurogane continued, and the blonde turned in surprise to him.

"W-what? H-how… but…"

"It isn't surprising when I saw it happen." Kurogane shrugged. Fay looked back down to the water that he was sitting in and stared, seeing it looked the exact same. To him it didn't feel any different than when Kurogane brought him there. He moved his free hand over the surface of the water and watched his shadow dance in the ripples as it would in any water source.

"What does… that woman… what did she do by purifying the water?"

"It was used as our healing waters… and on some occasion it was used for lovers who didn't receive children." He looked down to the spot where they had made love with a slight frown.

"That was for a man and a woman pair though." Kurogane felt blue eyes on him again and he turned to meet them. Fay was blushing deeply.

"Y-you… i-it's for ch-children?"

"You worry too much. You won't have a child."

"B-but still…" Fay looked to the water again with a frown, images invading his mind of a child that would never exist. He shook his head and patted his cheek with his hand to calm his blushing.

"N-nevermind…" He stopped himself, going over Kurogane's words again in his mind.

"W-wait… you said it was used for healing too?" He said while turning to his lover. Kurogane opened his mouth to speak but caught onto what Fay was thinking. The blonde looked down to himself. He had been extremely sore from their activities the night before. He wondered if he was ok to stand now that he had been sitting in the water…

Kurogane rose their joined hands out of the water at Fay moved to stand. He lifted himself delicately, in hopes of not being in any pain. He managed to make it to his knees, blushing as he was openly exposed for all onlookers to see, but he didn't mind too much anymore since it was just Kurogane with him. He supported himself against his partner in case it really hadn't worked, and stood completely out of the water.

The red eyed man smiled slightly when Fay looked in shock to the lake. The magic really had worked. He blushed lightly and smiled brightly, looking at Kurogane's chest.

"I…. I-I… I used… magic… a-and it… didn't hurt anyone…" He looked up to the Indian and smiled wider.

"I used magic and it didn't hurt anyone!" He repeated while Kurogane just nodded. The taller stumbled lightly when Fay jumped on him with a kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around the thicker neck. Kurogane chuckled passed the pale lips and returned the gesture, content with Fay finally learning that could do good as well as bad.

It wasn't until the blonde pulled away for air did they part. Kurogane watched as the magician gasped through his grin, pale fingers threaded through black spikes. The darker skinned one hesitated before looking down the hill.

"Would… this magic possibly heal the kids?" He asked shallowly, and Fay's smile faded lightly. He followed the other man's gaze down to the cave and he mulled over the idea.

"I've never used this type of magic… it might…"

"Can you walk?"

"It wouldn't hurt my feelings if Kuro-min carried me~"

"You are a lazy person."

Fay giggled as he was swept off his feet quite literally and he kept his arms around the taller man's neck. Carrying the blonde down the hill for the second time, Kurogane walked into the cave easily. They both saw that the children were still snug in the covers, this time it was Sakura coughing. Fay frowned as a ping of guilt ricocheted around his heart and he allowed Kurogane to set him down on their own bearskin.

While Fay dressed himself, Kurogane plucked up the boy to inspect his sickness. He saw he was sweating now, and his cheeks and nose were red. The man sighed when the boy nuzzled into his arm and chest, obviously not feeling well. He looked over his shoulder and saw Fay fingering his necklace. In the midst of everything, they had both forgotten their fragments of jewelry. Nothing had happened when they joined together as one the night before, so he figured Fay was just as clueless about the riddle as he was.

Blue eyes looked over and he smiled sadly before getting up, taking tentative steps over to them. He was slightly stunned that he could move so freely without. The power really _had_ worked.

"We will bathe the children in the lake. Maybe that will heal them." Kurogane said softly, moving sweaty bangs out of the albino child's eyes. Fay lifted the other girl into his arms and she coughed from the change in positions. He felt the ping hit his heart harder and he hugged the girl tightly, squeezing his eyes tightly in guilt.

"I swear… I'll make everything better…" He whispered into her tiny shoulder, and Kurogane watched him with a frown. Lifting the second girl into his free arm, he stood and flicked his head.

"Come. The sooner we do this the better." Fay nodded and stood as well, but not before flinging the bearskin on his shoulder so the children had something to wrap up in when they were done. Kurogane led the way out of the cave but stopped dead. Fay followed him and looked at him curiously.

"Kuro-myu?" He questioned softly, but Kurogane merely stared ahead of him. Fay followed his vision and felt his stomach flip. There was a small group of people standing among the trees a couple yards away, decorated in what Fay assumed was hunting attire. One with rough black hair was out front, and he was looking at Kurogane expectantly. He lowered his eyes to the children in his arms and they widened in surprise.

Fay flinched when he saw the men and he subconsciously moved to hide behind the taller man. The movement was caught by the man in front and he frowned deeper. Raising his spear he pointed at Fay and the girl he held.

"You, outsider. Hand over my sister."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

UGH. 3 days. 3 DAYS to write this. I think I have fallen in love with it again, albeit only a little. Gomen nasai for the writing style change, but it has been a while since I worked on it. Thank you readers for putting up with my incompetence. Hopefully the length of this chapter will make up for it. OTL

I'm still thinking of what to write next, so maybe a couple more chapters depending on how long my enthusiasm and creativity walk hand in hand. Damn school and its restrictions.

But at least Fay crying has been put to good use –laughs-


	12. My Lover's Challenges

Falkdfj;akf. Too much work gets rewarded with a little satisfaction before more work shows its ugly face. It's only natural, but it doesn't let me get my hobbies done. And those hobbies are relief for other people who know the feeling of too much work, aka my lovely readers. Sorry for the late update, I had to really think this one out, and I definitely like how it turned out in my head. I hope I wrote it satisfactory as well.

AND WHOEVER SUGGESTED MY FANFICTION TO OTHER SITES OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH. Tsubasafan told me of a site that had something like Tsubasa fanfiction (I'll have to ask her about it hurhur) and this story as well as Before the Final Moment was listed. I never knew it was so well liked ;w; please let me know who you are so I can truly, properly thank you. But until then, I will simply write to please you.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"S…Sister?" Fay whimpered , looking curiously to Kurogane. Hadn't his lover's mother said that she adopted Sakura? Kurogane shot a glare over his shoulder to Fay before looking at the man again with a stern frown.

"This man is part of my tribe now, lower your spear." He commanded roughly in a tone that made Fay flinch. He hadn't heard the other man speak so forcefully. Still, the other opposing one didn't relent, moving the tip of the weapon in Kurogane's direction.

"We saw the rest of your clan, Panther, there is no more living besides yourself and the children." He said in a thicker accent than Kurogane's. Fay continued to stare at them, the realization dawning on him that they were still speaking his language. It made him curious as to why they didn't switch over into their native languages to talk better.

That, though, didn't last long, for Kurogane opened his mouth to reply. Instead of something Fay could understand, it was fluid and rough at the same time, bold and righteous. It was Kurogane's native language. Fay found himself completely lost in listening to his lover and the man argue, though with wild hand gestures from the man with the spear, such as pointing to the sea line, Fay, the children, he assumed it was something that they were talking about what happened.

He closed his eyes when Kurogane began to raise his voice angrily, wanting to help. He wanted to understand, to listen and contribute. He held Sakura tighter to him and assumed she probably knew the language too. He wished he had learned it, or at least was able to.

"I want to speak this language." He whispered desperately. As he listened, he realized that slowly he could understand Kurogane's voice.

"Nomeno sthyr vucotic arcaniss and cleansed the lake. We were takin' the children there now, but you assholes showed up..." Kurogane said darkly, making Fay look at him in surprise. Since when did the taller speak so informally, and the use of rude words, and… he glanced over to the rest of the men when Kurogane suddenly turned to him, seeing shocked expression on their faces while some raised their weapons.

"He just glowed! He's dangerous!" One shouted from behind the man in front, making Fay blink.

"I…I didn't use magic just now…" Fay said to Kurogane, only to hear his voice in a different tongue. Kurogane's expression mimicked the others, obviously not expecting the blonde to start fluently speaking in his language.

"…You did. I can understand you and we're not speaking in common." He replied, his brow furrowing before turning to the men again with a step forward.

"See? That's proof enough that he can use magic! Lower your damn weapons before I make you!" He barked, once again making the blonde stare at the back of his head. The one leading them lifted his free hand and waved to the men behind him while lowering his own, though his eyes narrowed at Kurogane.

"Fine then. But I still don't accept him into this clan. Nor into yours. If you keep him with you and don't kill him with your knife then we will not trade with you." He said in conclusion, making Kurogane growl.

"Bastard! You can't do that!"

"I can. I've made up my mind."

"…We'll face the relekihlic then." Kurogane said dangerously, making some of the men look at him oddly. Fay did as well and was about to question him before the other man sneered.

"Relekihlic you say? How many?"

"Three. If we both pass them you let us go our merry way. If not I'll agree to not trade with you."

"You're not going to kill him?"

"I will." Kurogane said resolutely, making Fay's eyes widen. Feeling the tension rise behind him the tattooed man sighed and closed his eyes.

"But, I doubt I'll have to. Do you accept or not, asshole?" He said while turning to hand Fay Mokona, freeing his hand for whatever reason. The man hesitated before sighing himself, handing over his spear to a man beside him before stepping forward. Instantly Fay cringed behind Kurogane, not knowing what to expect. Instead of something forceful, he lifted his hand toward Kurogane as if they were about to arm wrestle. The other took it, and they clasped hands in agreement.

"Sharpen your blade, Panther, and prepare to start your clan bare." The opponent said with a grin, though Kurogane flashed one of his own.

"If you want your sister back you'd better eat those words." Kurogane replied, their hands parting. The shorter gave a curt laugh before flagging the other men to start going back.

"Tomorrow then. Your wizard can show off his skills while you prove that you can fill your father's shoes." He said over his shoulder before they started to run back into the forest, one by one disappearing until the last one was out of sight. Even then crimson eyes still watched the forest for men, scanning over it like it would get up and start moving. Fay hesitated before stepping forward, giving Kurogane a pleading look.

"K… Kuro-chu… l…let's heal them now…" He said shakily, still apprehensive from both the meeting as well as what Kurogane had said about killing him. The taller tilted his head to face Fay, but continued to stare out.

"…Nn." He replied before beginning to walk up the hill. Fay followed, keeping his eyes down to try and not think about the man's reply. It didn't work too well, for he sighed and set Mokona and Sakura down by the bank and frowned at the water.

"…Kuro-rin… I… still don't understand your traditions…" He whispered softly, making Kurogane look over to him as he too sat down.

"...Tell me what you don't get and I'll explain." He said while he stood the boy up, getting him to drowsily undress to take a bath. Fay mimicked what he did with the two girls, wanting to see them get better, before once again hesitating on replying.

"W-well… who were those men?" He began, his eyes glancing over at Kurogane. The other man didn't take his eyes off the clothing he was folding.

"The Rimemna, or chiefless. My father often sought out the one who was speaking with me for trading reasons. He's kind of taken over the group since his father died." Kurogane said while helping Syaoran into the water, watching over the boy like a doting parent. Fay smiled briefly at how Kurogane acted, though it fell when he looked back to the green eyed girl.

"What of Sakura-chan? She was given to your tribe right?"

"She was."

"Then why did that person want her back?" Fay questioned, making Kurogane stop. He sighed and brought red eyes over to the pale one with a frown.

"That man was her elder brother. My mother promised to take care of her by adopting her since her parents died. I guess he wants her back since he knows my parents are dead as well." Kurogane informed him while keeping an eye on the children as they sleepily bathed themselves. Mokona was the first to look at Fay curiously, blinking a couple times before smiling.

"You speak like us now…" She muttered. Fay paused and smiled halfheartedly, remembering his sudden bout of power was another thing they needed to think about.

"Yes, I do…" He said softly, running a hand through her hair. "…Now bathe with your siblings." He commanded and she nodded, getting into the water with the elder two brunettes. Kurogane, being the ever observant man he was, caught the fault in Fay's smile. He scooted over next to the blonde and looked him in the eye, even if cerulean pools were averted.

"You're learning to control it." He said simply, and the other clenched his jaw in silence. Kurogane followed his lover's gaze to the children, watching them play about in the pool in regaining full alertness. He continued.

"Little spurts of magic here and there are doing you good on training yourself." He muttered, but Fay shook his head. He looked down to his hand for whatever reason, examining the palm of it. He blinked somewhat when he remembered the blue wristband on his arm, seeing the rabbit fur was beautifully dyed from his magic. He frowned somewhat more and looked it over to see the dove emblem.

"Kuro-chu… I have another question."

"What is it?"

"What're these for?" Fay asked as he held up his arm. Kurogane looked at him for a moment, then to the band. Studying it for a moment the Indian snorted and turned away.

"Hell if I know. I think they have something to do with our necklaces but I don't know." He grumbled, seeing Syaoran help Sakura get her foot out of some sticky mud from the bottom of the pond. Fay hummed lightly and leaned against Kurogane for whatever reason, making the taller's cheeks heat ever so slightly.

"Well… they were the only things I was wearing after my burst of energy that one time, if I remember correctly… maybe they have something to do with controlling my magic's aura?" He offered, but Kurogane was incapacitated in speech from embarrassment of having his lover on him. Fay frowned a little more out of curiosity. It felt like Kurogane had become a different person since he talked with the other tribe.

Fay sat up away from Kurogane and looked at him. Not for any particular reason, mostly to take in his features. He hadn't done that since he arrived in his lover's now destroyed village, and so much had happened. He studied Kurogane's features with a leisurely gaze, knowing the other didn't mind the staring.

Kurogane had a strong set jaw and a sharp chin that jutted out proudly. His lips weren't rosy but not unhealthily tan like his golden brown complexion, and not cracked at all from dryness. Thin and tight from stern piercing. His nose was sharp as well and well proportioned to the rest of his face, no curves or bumps on the bridge to bring it straight up to his downward arched brows. Fay noticed that his eyebrows were always turned down, a permanent scowl, and that they had hooks on each end like a double bladed dagger. His cheek bones were high but sunken in, a trait not common with these Indians but common with the folk up east, more than likely where Kurogane was originally from. His skin was coated in a light dirt from sleeping in the cave but not noticeable unless you were looking for it, and a healing scar that would soon be invisible was on his cheek from the countless times he had cut it. His beautiful ruby eyes glistening with truth and valor, protection and fierce loyalty, just looking at them caused Fay to lose his breath. So much burned within those eyes that he couldn't stare at them for long without feeling suffocated by longing and lust and fear. His own eyes wandered to the hair atop Kurogane's head. It was springy now, in uneven spikes atop his scalp, dark and rough looking. It finished the complete look of a rough prince.

Fay looked away with a small blush when he realized he had been staring for a while. Kurogane was attractive, yes, but to stare openly like that was just rude… He sighed roughly about himself and wondered what Kurogane thought of him. Sure his eyes were something to marvel over, but Mokona had fair skin and hair like him so it was nothing new. He burned easily, that much was certain. He had poofy, pouty lips that were always pink, red if they were kissed too hard and purple of constantly kissed. His nose was pointy and his chin was small, best made for a smile. His hair was flippy and loose, and grew easily and fast. He had no doubt that by the time summer was over he'd have to either hack it off again or put it in a pony tail. He sighed again and shook his head. He was nothing new to Kurogane, whereas Kurogane was a masterpiece to stare at. He didn't even _need_ to start on his attitude.

"Oi."

Fay looked over, snapping out of his stupor to see Kurogane staring at him. The blonde put on his best smile and tilted his head.

"What is it Kuro-buu~?"

"You're a space case. Look at the children." He muttered, looking back to said kids. Fay frowned at the insult but obeyed. He gave a soft questioning noise when he noticed the wounds looked different. Almost funny.

"Mokona… how does your head feel?" Fay asked, moving to rest on his knees to brush her bangs aside. The girl smiled to him and mimicked the action so he could see.

"Mokona doesn't feel any pain anywhere in her body~!" She replied with a grin. Fay stared in awe as he watched the wound close up completely, albeit slowly, to leave a moonlike scar on her forehead. He wondered if, with time, that would go away as well. Kurogane smirked and lifted the boy out of the water, placing him on his knee to examine the child's no-longer-there wounds.

"I told you," He said in a nonchalant tone. "Your magic abilities healed their wounds. Not all the way though considering you're still getting used to them, but it'll get there. I might need them for what's gunna happen." He trailed off toward the end, but Fay still heard it. The other stared at Mokona's forehead for a while in silence, only moving to pull the girls out to dress them. He remained quiet, thinking over Kurogane's words sourly. The Indian was going to kill him, then? He was left for dead for no damn reason on this godforsaken island, left with a bunch of savage natives, fell in love with one only to realize they were just like everyone else he knew if not more polite and well natured, helped caused the death of most of his said love's village, made love with him, only to have this love kill him? Well, thinking over it all, he kind of felt he was worthy of this death. If anyone was going to kill him it'd be Kurogane.

"What did you say?" Kurogane asked, looking over to Fay with a raised eyebrow. The blonde blinked and turned to the dark haired man, staring at him for a moment. He raised a hand and pointed to himself with a stupid smile.

"I said something?" He asked, making Kurogane growl.

"Yeah you did, dimwit. You said something about me killing you. You thinking about that dream again?" He questioned with a frown, making Syaoran look at Fay in alarm. The wizard smiled apologetically to the boy to let him know it was ok, then gave Kurogane a look to tell him not to talk about this while the children were around or conscious. The dethroned prince sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing he wouldn't get an answer now.

Once the children were dried and dressed, Fay didn't hesitate to stand. He didn't have to carry either of the girls, seeing they were both awake. He looked over to Kurogane and saw him getting up to lead Syaoran back down to the cave. Fay sighed when he thought about it, feeling like this cave was going to be their temporary home for more than temporary.

They led the children down to the cave, watching them skip and run to their apparently healed heart's content. Even the sickness they had seemed long gone. Fay moved a hand and clasped it over his chest, thinking it wonderful that the children were healthy again. He smiled when he realized he wouldn't be the cause of their deaths.

The magician watched as Kurogane knelt in front of the three siblings, ruffling each of their hair like a father or older brother would.

"Oi, I need to talk to him for a moment so you three go inside and play for a bit."

"Ok, Strong One." Mokona replied while the other two nodded, not waiting a moment after to go running into the cave shouting something about running around making the loudest scary noises. Kurogane watched them go before counting Fay's next sigh, frowning to himself.

"How many times do you gotta sigh? I know something's troubling you so stop doing it." He said, making Fay flinch. He hadn't even realized he was doing it. The blonde looked elsewhere when Kurogane stood and faced him.

"…I-I… well… I was curious about that… whatever it is you were talking about with that man…" He started, feeling his cheeks heat with slight nervousness as Kurogane approached him.

"You mean about you suddenly learning our language? I told you that was a sudden bout of magic you mastered." Kurogane explained, but Fay shook his head.

"About the… things you were facing…" He muttered, looking shyly up to Kurogane. The taller raised his brow before snorting.

"You mean relekihlic. In common the best translation for that is 'challenges'. They're tasks I have to complete that the other tribe comes up with to make sure I'm keeping true to my word. They're usually impossible if you're lying, so I'm not too worried about them." Kurogane replied, moving his hands to hold his lover. He was slightly surprised when said lover moved away from him.

Fay frowned sadly and continued to look away, not wanting the other man to touch him just yet. Kurogane gave him a quizzical look and tried again, only to get rejected again.

"What the hell? Did I do something wrong?" Kurogane grunted, folding his arms. Fay sighed and pivoted his step.

"I'm grateful you stood up for me against the other tribe… but… you said you'd… that you'd…" Fay tried to explain, only to have the words caught in his throat. The stuttering caused realization to dawn on Kurogane, making the man shake his head.

"You're an idiot if you think I'm going to kill you."

"It's not that you will or anything…"

"So what's the problem?"

"It's that you said you would." Fay said sharply. Kurogane stared at him for a moment, a serious frown taking his face while the foreigner fidgeted in front of him. The smaller slowly brought his vision up to Kurogane.

"I told you that you'd do that to me in my dreams… why would you go back on your word and say you would to someone else…?" Fay said, trying to swallow tears. He looked away again when his confidence died. "…I don't feel like I can trust you anymore…"

Kurogane stared at Fay with a deeper frown, his fists clenching by his sides at the words. They struck him harder than he thought they would, hell, he didn't even know the other would ever say them. He sighed and bit his anger back, closing his eyes.

"You can either trust me or not, it doesn't matter to me. I trust _you. _No matter what I say to everyone and anyone else from yester night's activities is pointless; I keep my word to those I want to protect. Believe it or not, you're included in that." He said boldly, making Fay look up to him. They shared eye contact for a moment before Kurogane turned to go back into the cave.

"I have to prepare for tomorrow's first relekihlic." He muttered in excuse. Fay stared at him and at his back as he went. His eyes traveled down the toned back only to widen. The small figment of a scar were the bullet had gone through his side was still there. His magic abilities were still infantile, and it would make sense that scar tissue would still be present in its healing powers. The slight scar made Fay flash back to seeing all the blood on Kurogane's torso, the man's lip form, his dying expression. He let out a strangled moan and ran forward, colliding his body with Kurogane's back. The Indian stumbled somewhat and whipped his head around to snap at Fay, only to stop when he saw the other's expression buried in his shoulder.

"Promise me you won't make me go through that again." Fay whispered into tan skin as his hands slinked around the tanned torso. Kurogane instantly knew what the blonde was talking about and frowned, moving a hand to the pale one.

"I thought we were talking about you dying, not me…" He muttered. The other shook his head and buried his nose deeper into Kurogane's shoulder blade.

"Neither of us. I want to know Kuro-mi better… I want to live together with Kuro-san…" He looked up to the taller man with glistening eyes. "I want to be with Kuro-sama…"

Kurogane was stunned lightly by Fay's words, though he gave the smaller a flat look. Turning around in the blonde's grasp, Kurogane returned the embrace he had earlier been denied. This time the smaller gave in wholeheartedly.

"Idiot… you're with me right now… I won't die on you, and even if, for some stupid and unforgivable reason, I fail the multiple relekihlic, I won't kill you. I refuse to. Trading's not as important as this someone in my arms." Kurogane explained against Fay's hair. The other tensed from the words, feeling a single tear slip down his face. He let the words melt in and he buried his face in Kurogane's chest. This is what he wanted. This man. He didn't want to lose it just yet…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning was crisp and muggy, heavy with morning dew to the point of almost rain. Kurogane was up long before Fay even stirred. The dark haired man had been sharpening his dagger for the longest time, sheathing it in its place in the sack on his side. Looking over to the children and his lover, he frowned darkly and left the cave. He had unfinished business at the shoreline.

His feet sank in the moist dirt to the point of leaving solid footprints, though he was running too fast to leave many. He turned down the sharp corner of the tall hill to slide somewhat down it. Stopping for a moment to catch a breath, Kurogane scanned the area momentarily. His skin wasn't wet with sweat but with dew from leaves slapping against his skin. He narrowed his eyes to the footprints on the sand. He walked out of the foliage slowly, keeping an eye on his surroundings while crouching to look at the tracks made.

No doubt about it, this was from that other tribe, he thought. He sighed angrily and looked to the rest of the bank. Following the footprints, he made sure to step in them to make it look like he was never there. He examined the once proud village only to see that it was decimated, the corpses of his fallen comrades being picked on by the birds of his island. He sighed heavily and forgot about being discrete. If there's one thing he couldn't stand it was not honoring the fallen pride. He looked for his father first, knowing his mother had been taken by the ships.

It didn't take long to find his deceased parent, sighing once more.

"You old fool. I bet you could've parried that blow." Kurogane said as he folded his arms, hovering over the man. He shook his head and looked about for the right sized stones. Finding a good area, he reached down and lifted the corpse of a once intelligent man into his arms, carrying him over to the pile of stones. He reached up to his neck, yanking off the bear claw necklace he used to wear proudly.

"I know what you think of traditions, old man, but with everyone gone or deceased, it's time the outsiders started their own." He said, placing the claw on his father's chest. He smirked somewhat and patted it, standing to reach for the beginning of the pile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fay sat up with a start, swallowing whatever noise he was going to wake in the surprise ending of his dream. He grasped his forehead with a wince, finding the dream to be more powerful than before. More blood, more pain, more hurt… He bit his lip. He knew what it meant, so why did it keep happening?

"…Kuro-chan?" The blonde questioned softly, looking to the mat beside him only to find his lover was gone. He blinked a couple times and gazed about the cave, finding no sign of his partner. He frowned curiously and stood, dressing himself quickly. The magician looked over the children in seeing they were still unconsciously enjoying dreamland. He smiled to that at least.

Fay sighed and folded his arms, walking out of the cave to look about for Kurogane. He hadn't already left for the other tribe had he? Wouldn't he have woken him to tell him? Then again, was it tradition to not tell anyone? But wouldn't he have told him it was tradition? Fay moved a hand to his face and tried to collect his thinking before he confused himself.

The blonde looked about again until he spotted the trail of soggy footprints barely visible in the warming grass. He smiled and followed after them, knowing the width of them was as big as Kurogane's foot and distance between was how often his lover's foot came to the ground when running. He giggled to himself in realizing he had memorized such silly details about Kurogane. Then again they might be necessary in this wilderness.

He followed them to the side of the cliff and gazed outward. The wind on his face made him smile, and the scent of the ocean was always welcome from a distance. He looked down to the shoreline and instantly frowned. He had found Kurogane.

The man was settling the last rock on top of a fourth grave, and once finished he stood up and dusted his hands off. Kurogane paused for a moment then looked directly at Fay. The blonde didn't even know where the knife had come from.

Fay smiled sheepishly and slid down the mucky side of the hill, stumbling out of the brush. The clumsiness made Kurogane stare before rolling his eyes, sheathing his knife back in his boot.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot?" He asked, folding his arms as the mage smiled again like he hadn't just fallen like a graceless goose on fire.

"I didn't have something to snuggle in and woke up from lack of heat. Is this what you've been doing?" Fay asked, his voice getting softer while he waved his hand toward the graves. Kurogane looked back to them and frowned.

"…Yeah… I woke up earlier than normal and came down here." He looked at Fay and felt his eyebrow twitch.

"What're you doing up so early, lazy ass? You usually sleep past noon." He muttered, making the other laugh.

"I already told you. And anyway, the children are still asleep too, you know. I'm not the only thing that sleeps in past noon."

"Children are young, they're allowed to the seldom times they do."

"I'm not because I'm older?"

"You should be used to getting up at the crack of dawn."

"You think someone as loveable as Kuro-chu would cut me some slack." Fay teased in a fake serious tone, folding his arms when Kurogane turned away to gather some more stones. Said man rolled his eyes when he knelt.

"And you'd think someone as needy as an idiot would learn by now that I don't do shit like that." He said over his shoulder, making Fay laugh.

"That wasn't a very good comeback." He said as he sauntered over, placing a hand on his lover's back. His hand would've fallen on the beads of the necklace, had their been one. Fay noticed this and looked to Kurogane questioningly.

"Where's your necklace?" He asked, kneeling beside Kurogane to help him out. The taller nodded his head in the direction of the first grave.

"Dad's got it." He said simply, making Fay freeze in what he was doing. Blue eyes glanced over to the stones with a sad expression, reaching his hand up to clasp his chest.

"…I see…" He muttered softly. Kurogane looked up to the blonde with a small frown and lifted his hand to grasp the magician's chin. When he turned the other's face around he planted a kiss on the pouting lips.

"Don't worry about it, mage." He whispered to Fay. Fay stared at him for a moment before offering a small smile, nodding. Kurogane removed his hand and went back to shuffling the rocks about into a miniature pile for future burials.

"And anyway, I think it's time to start new traditions. When I pass the multiple relekihlic I'll be allowed to start the tribe over again, making me chief. I've got a couple rules already planned out, so it's not a big deal." Kurogane explained, taking the large stone from Fay's hands to set it on top. Fay leaned back against his heels and sighed, not understanding how Kurogane could move the rocks so easily, let alone for a long period of time.

"If you say so. I don't think I'd know where to begin." He said with a smile when Kurogane looked at him. The man clenched his jaw before standing.

"There's a problem with that, mage…" He said softly, offering a hand to help the smaller up. Fay gladly took it and looked at the other curiously.

"What is it?" He questioned. Kurogane didn't meet his gaze for a moment, his hand tightening somewhat on the blonde's.

"Since the relekihlic were formed from the questioning about me and you and my tribe, there's a high chance you might be involved with them." He explained, making Fay tilt his head sideways.

"Me too?"

"Yeah. This is to regain trust. I said you were a magician, and you probably need to prove that… Since I was the next in line for order, I bet the first one's mostly for me, then the next one would be for my tribe if I had any, and then the last would be for you and me since it's also my trust in you." Kurogane elaborated with a sinking feeling in his gut. Fay stared at him, half believing what he was hearing. Is this what Kurogane meant by not mattering if he trusted him yesterday?

"Kuro-para… You know I can't use magic on free will…" He started, to which Kurogane nodded. Fay continued to stare.

"…You know… I'm not quite looking forward to these challenges now…" He said with a feeble smile. The taller let go of Fay's hand only to hug him close.

"I know." He said with a smirk, colliding his nose with Fay's gently. "You worry too much." He murmured before kissing the other again. Fay blushed lightly for whatever reason but returned the kiss wholeheartedly, slithering his hands around the taller's neck. The kiss lasted for a moment longer before Fay broke it with a smile.

"Just keep that promise strong, ok?" He said while looking at Kurogane's closed eyelids. Ruby greeted him after a pause.

"To the best of my abilities." Kurogane replied, making Fay smile widely.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was high noon before the children woke, greeting Fay by migrating onto him. He laughed with them and snuggled each of them, making Kurogane smirk. They toyed around and played for lunch and started making the cave more like a home than a shelter. Fay was tying a skin to the rocks on the wall when he looked over to see Kurogane standing at the entranceway. He frowned deeply and felt his stomach flip. The three children huddled around his legs when they too noticed Kurogane just watching the forest, not remembering that the other tribe had come to greet them the day before.

The dark haired man scanned the forest several times over, looking for his challengers. He folded his arms when he saw a flicker beyond the trees, knowing exactly where they all were.

"Come on out you idiots, I'm ready." He barked at them, making all movement stop. The man that had approached before came out first, dressed similarly to before, only with a mask of a skull over his face. Fay stared at him openly, never seeing something as ridiculous as this before. Sakura looked on only to squeal, running away from Fay toward the entrance.

"Big Brother~!" She called, though before she could run passed Kurogane the man scooped her up in his arms, his eyes staring down the man with the skull on his face. Sakura looked at Kurogane questioningly and then to the other dark haired man, confused.

"The first relekihlic is today." The man said, lifting his spear to Kurogane. "You say you're ready to face it, and yet you're not inked."

Fay walked cautiously up behind Kurogane, staring at the men in noticing they all had masks on. Kurogane looked to Fay and gave him Sakura, freeing his hands to hold them boldly by his sides.

"That's tedious work." He snapped back, making what they could see of Sakura's older brother's lips curve in a smirk.

"What were you doing all morning then?"

"Burying the dead."

"I thought you weren't one for those chores, Panther?'

"Things change." Kurogane said, giving Fay a look that said step back. Fay nodded and backed into the cave again, setting Sakura down with the other two children before kneeling with them. Sakura looked at him with worry.

"Why's Touya not saying hi to me?" She asked naively, making Fay smile.

"He's got business with Kuro-chii, once he's done he'll say hello, sweetie." The blonde whispered to her. Syaoran and Mokona exchanged looks and gazed to the entranceway again where Kurogane was standing. The man named Touya lowered his spear and walked up to him, reaching about two inches below Kurogane's height.

"Are you going to dishonor your tribe by not bearing the necklace passed down to you, either?" He asked, also noticing the lack of bear claw. Kurogane snorted and looked a different direction.

"My father's tribe is dead. I was adopted into it, so I'm not representing him. I'm telling you know the relekihlic are not for regaining trust for his tribe, but for gaining trust with mine." Kurogane stated, making Touya shake his head.

"What, you, a sorcerer, and three children?" He questioned skeptically, but Kurogane growled and took a step forward.

"One of those three children is your sister, you idiot. Speak lowly of her and you speak lowly of yourself. And unless I die from these you won't get her back since I'm older." He threatened, making the other frown angrily.

"Sakura makes us brothers by bond, Kurogane, you treat her no better than I if you use her as a threat." He snapped, though it didn't seem to faze the other. Touya sighed and lifted his spear to Kurogane's neck, not waiting for a reaction before he cut the remaining necklace. Kurogane blinked when the blue droplet fell in Touya's hand.

"Your birthstone will be the prize of the first one." He said with a frown, waggling the gem in front of Kurogane mockingly. The other didn't move to grab for it, only fisting his hands. Touya regained his smirk and turned on his heel.

"If you're ready, let us go to the Yama Falls!" He bellowed, making the other Indians scatter silently into the trees. Touya stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Bring the children and the magician too." He commanded, making Kurogane growl. The dark haired man turned to Fay with a frown.

"…Looks like you get to watch."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ugh dear gods. sorry for the super short chapter Dl and this even took me another couple days to finish... orz...


	13. Our Necklaces

^^ good thing is I'm stupidly lax with inspiration for this story again. Everyone dance with me -dances-

Ok -cracks fingers- let's see if I can do this in one sitting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fay swallowed roughly, finding his throat suddenly dry.

Kurogane lightly frowned and turned his head away from the blonde, beginning to follow the other men. The magician panicked briefly and looked to the children, unable to resist smiling reassuringly at them.

"Come on you three… we're going to visit the other tribe…" He said in his new fluent tongue, and the little ones nodded. Kurogane didn't turn to look if Fay was following, which unnerved the blonde a little, but he supposed this was the beginning of Kurogane's challenge and he wasn't supposed to be disturbed. At least this way the blonde could frown in peace.

Sakura tugging lightly on his pants with a slight whimper drew his attention downward. She and Mokona were huddling around his legs as closely as possible while Syaoran glared at anyone or thing that looked at the girls wrong, which, in his little mind, everything was included. Fay curiously studied Sakura to see why she whimpered, though he could find nothing wrong. He smiled apologetically down to her and she shook her head, gazing quickly around them before looking at him again. Catching what she meant, Fay lifted his eyes from her and looked about. He jumped slightly from what he saw.

The five of them were surrounded by brown wolves. The wolves were walking alongside the men, but they were growling and giving hungry glances as the smaller once. When the hell did they get there!? The blonde indignantly frowned and moved to pick Sakura up since she was the most afraid out of the three. Mokona was younger, true, but Syaoran quickly grabbed her hand and they stayed as close together as possible.

They walked for however long, Fay didn't even think to count the time passing, and they were still going through the forest. It had turned even worse with the mugginess and Fay was finding it slightly unbearable. He alone was sweating terribly, and Sakura clinging to him was definitely not helping. He didn't put her down though for the wolves were still around them. And he wasn't wearing much in the first place, so it's not like he could start stripping. Not that he'd want to with this company. His feet started to ache now, not being used to walking for such long distances, and his knees were starting to crack with every decaying log they had to stumble over, which was happening more often than not the deeper they got into the forest. He was beginning to wonder if they were going in circles; he could've sworn he saw that leaf before…

Just before he vocalized his bothers in a lyrical voice, he was able to hear the sound of rushing water. He looked in front of him to Kurogane to see what the man was doing. He wasn't too surprised to see him hopping over another dead tree with ease, not a glisten of sweat on his back or shoulders. He did, though, seem as tense as a taut string. His muscles hardly quivered with his walking like they normally did. Fay began to worry. Kurogane this tense was always bad.

He wanted to smack himself. Of COURSE this was bad. They were, or rather, Kurogane was going to go through a lot just for the sake of Fay and the children. The blonde wanted to mope over this and make it better somehow, but it seemed this was the only way. The sound of water was getting louder now. Fay's worries began to grow. What if the challenge was something like… oh he didn't know… fetch piranhas or something. No, that was stupid. O-or maybe it's kill a wild boar… nah, that was stupid too, Kurogane went hunting all the time. And it had to do with the waterfall anyway. He bristled. What if it was jump off the waterfall? There shouldn't be a problem with that, should there? The sound hadn't gotten too loud, so the falls must not've been big or anything with sharp, jagged, penetrating, deadly spikes at the end that would run Kurogane through…right? Right. He felt himself start to hyperventilate and instantly tried not to think of that.

The sound of the falls were louder now, less like the sound of wind through trees but more like the crashing sound it made against his boat when he arrived here. That worried him even more. Sakura looked up to him in concern, and when Fay looked down at her she seemed stiller than normal. He blinked when realizing he was shaking. He smiled at her and shook his head. Taking deeper breaths he tried to calm himself and thought back to some things that wouldn't make him panic. Kurogane's mother. She was so sweet and nice. He hoped she was doing well, wherever she was. Where she was… his crew. He hoped they all crashed and burned on their way back to this island if they came back. If they came back… if he came back… if he left… If Fay had left… if Kurogane had left… if Kurogane leaves…

He shook his head again. He didn't want to think about the taller man leaving him, much less dying. This was all he had left. The girl in his arms and the two other children around his legs. Kurogane. The clothes on his back. The cave behind him. The trees around him. The ever changing forces of nature. This island. Its inhabitants. The beaches that touched the waters that led to distant shores. The village decimated by the shoreline. The buried family and friends. Kurogane's family and friends. Kurogane.

The sounds of the falls were loud, but not quite deafening now. He looked up when he realized some of the men were shouting toward one another up farther ahead, probably the ones waiting for Touya's arrival. Kurogane looked like his body was about to break from stress. Even if he couldn't see his face, Fay knew the warrior's jaw would be set and his eyes focused. This was it. The first challenge. The first relekihlic.

The blonde noticed they had stumbled upon an opening and that the sound was loudest in his right ear. He swallowed roughly again, his throat still dry, and didn't dare look to the right. When the men started to go that direction he audibly whimpered, making Sakura look at him again. She hugged him tightly and patted his shoulder for comfort. Fay would've thought about complaining about the heat again but his mind was too busy focusing on looking elsewhere, anywhere but the ground and up ahead. The foreigner wasn't too lucky for much longer.

His eyes had stayed fixed on the path only to see it narrowed and eventually hugged the side of a very, very, very steep cliff. Fay assumed it was 20, no, 30 stories high and wider than a train. He, of course, had no depth perception in his moment of panic, and would soon realize it was probably a couple apartment buildings wide. A larger block of homes maybe. Fay's eyes didn't just stop there. They traveled up the thread of river to the white mist of the falls and followed the long stream to the top, where two ant sized men stood waving their spears in greeting. Fay whimpered again.

They walked a short distance (a hell of a lot shorter than what Fay assumed it'd be) to the peak of the waterfall, barely able to hear one another there. The waterfall was wide too. One would definitely not be able to cross it in a jump like he had hoped. There was a fallen tree that served as a bridge a couple meters away from the cliff, but even that seemed a bit unstable. Fay would rather walk 30 minutes up the river to cross safely than to go up on that log. He hoped to all high heavens Kurogane wouldn't be forced to.

They stopped walking and Fay became aware that, even though his feet were killing him, the walk there was really too short. He shifted Sakura in his hold and gasped faintly for air when he found it slightly hard to breathe. Things all of a sudden were happening too fast. The heat was rising, even right next to the breeze of the waterfall, Kurogane was facing the challenge, the wolves were getting restless… oh god, Fay thought, what if they feed me to the wolves if Kurogane fails? He shook his head. Kurogane wouldn't fail. Kurogane never fails.

Touya walked to the edge of the waterfall and looked down. Fay personally thought this would be a rather nice opportunity to knock him down. He would hopefully miss the jagged rocks and water altogether. The mage huffed lightly and moved a hand to wipe his brow to rid of nasty thoughts. The man wearing a skull over his face looked back to Kurogane, who bent his head slightly in a nod before walking forward. Touya looked to Fay as well and the lithe man stiffened. He smiled to Sakura and set her down, patting her head along with Mokona's and Syaoran's before hesitantly walking over to where Kurogane was as well.

The tattooed man didn't even glance to Fay when he approached, but the smaller didn't dare look up out of nervousness. Touya was scanning over both of them almost expectantly before he reached in the pouch around his neck to pull out the blue necklace Kurogane always wore. Fay stared at it for a moment and for once was glad that his own was tucked safely away in his shirt. He didn't think he could handle losing it for some reason.

Touya looked back down the waterfall and gripped the necklace in his hand. Kurogane's presence almost became thicker and Fay found he could hardly breathe next to him. The taller was too tense, his aura was overwhelming with apprehension. Since when could Fay even _feel_ aura or anything? The blonde looked down and tried to regain himself, thinking if he didn't control his breathing he'd pass out from not breathing at all.

"Kurogane," The deep voice said, surprisingly louder than the falls in the small whisper it was. "You're first relekihlic is the Waterfall." He announced. Fay thought Kurogane would snap with something like 'no duh dipshit' but nothing came from the taller man's mouth. Touya continued, waving the necklace in front of them like it was a piece of meat to the starving wolves.

"This will be your prize, as I've mentioned before. It will be the first of three relics that will symbolize your tribe for future generations. The challenge…" He paused, looking at Fay. "…is a test not only for Kurogane, but for the mage as well. At the bottom of the Yama Falls are rocks that would kill a man if he merely jumped down to the river. Many shaman have tried to permanently clear the rocks out to get to the cave below but they always form back days after."

Fay stared in awe at the brief summary of history, wondering if magic was always such a huge part of their living. He chanced a wayward glance at Kurogane and the other was still stiff, almost like he wasn't even listening to Touya. The blonde looked back to the skull-wearing man and frowned lightly when he noticed he hadn't clarified the key points of the challenge. As if almost sensing these vibes…

"The first part of this challenge is to retrieve the gem. The catch; it'll be at the bottom of the waterfall." Touya said, his hand extending toward the open air above the running water, fingers letting the string slightly slip. Kurogane tensed even more and even shifted forward, eyes watching the gem like everything else wasn't there. Fay moved a hand to his collarbone and flared his nostrils to try and breathe better. The tension was clasping tightly against his lungs. He couldn't stand it. He had to do something that would keep him breathing.

"A-and the second part?" He blurted out, subconsciously knowing talking would help. Touya froze lightly at the words and his eyes behind the mask narrowed.

"…Make the stones disappear, mage." He commanded, letting the necklace slip through his fingers to fall down the forever long distance before walking toward the other men. Kurogane made a strangled noise and he took a step forward to watch the necklace slip into the background of the water, not even able to tell where it had fallen. When he lost track of it completely he snapped his vision to Fay with an alert expression. The mage looked back to him and felt everything stop.

"No. No don't jump." He said softly, stretching his hand out to grasp Kurogane's arm. It didn't, for the other man moved out of reach to stand on the ledge.

"I trust you, idiot." Kurogane said over his shoulder, stretching his arms out to his sides. Fay let out a small cry that sounded like a choked 'no' and would've closed the small distance between them had Kurogane not taken the time to jump. Fay watched completely helpless as his lover plummeted down faster than he thought he could to the bottom. Fay fell to his knees and gripped the edge of the cliff, shouting after Kurogane an incantation he learned for battle.

"_Rithannen I geven, Thangen I harn!" _He shouted at the top of his lungs, fear causing liquid glass to prickle at the edges of his eyes. When he didn't see the rocks move or explode like they had in battle Fay closed his eyes, his hand moving to his own necklace to clutch it tightly. No… no he didn't want to lose him. The sound of the falls were deafening and yet it was like he couldn't hear anything. Everything seemed to freeze or slow down and the image of Kurogane was swallowed by the mist of the falls. Fay would've opened his eyes to see this but found he couldn't, feeling his insides twist painfully at the thought of leaving Kurogane. He was gone, too out of reach to grasp. Fay was powerless to get him back.

"_Dannen le, A ú-erin le regi!" _Fay screamed, feeling his eyes overflow for the countless time. 'Why must I always cry?' He thought with exasperation.

What he didn't notice was his necklace underneath the fur was beating like a heartbeat, fast, rugged, panicked, softly mimicking one of real life in a dangerous situation. It was glowing faintly, brightening and dimming with each beat of the nonexistent heart it held. Fay did notice, however, that his hand was warm. He sniffed lightly and looked down to it curiously, wondering why the heat had changed. This warm wasn't the muggy kind of warm like he had felt earlier, but more of the sweet, soft warm he felt whenever hugging or kissing the man he loved. This only made him fear for Kurogane's life even more.

"KURO-SAMA! _AMIN UUMA MERNA LLE GURTH!"_ He sobbed to the waterfall. His necklace began to beat harder against his chest, slipping from the confines of his clothing to hang out in the open for all to see. Fay had to open his eyes when the red light suddenly fell into view, so bright and flashing that it looked like a beacon. He stared at this for a moment before the thought dawned him that the other necklace might be glowing too. He looked over the edge frantically for any sign of Kurogane on the bank. Spotting none, the man sank slightly in hopelessness.

"Kuro-tan…" He whimpered lightly, his fingers going over the necklace to shield its light somewhat. He stared down below with a frown and prayed Kurogane was alright.

--

Kurogane had dove into the air without remorse or regret, knowing everything would be fine. He moved his hands in front of him to guide his fall into the water, though his eyes did not meet the sweet and crisp blue behind the mist. He instead saw pointed edges of jagged boulders that the falls crashed on and leaked through to the river. He gasped lightly and closed his eyes tightly, knowing he couldn't avoid it now.

He didn't expect to go right through them. His body hit the water so hard it knocked the breath right out of him. He had no control over his body as it was tossed and flipped in the rushing current, choking on lack of air and eyes blinded by the mixture of motion and bubbles. He felt his head hit a smaller rock along the edge and he grunted as best he could out of pain, seeing all sorts of colors before it finally went black. That didn't stop him from trying to get out of the water.

The man eventually surfaced with a gasp, coughing out water violently as hard as he could. He was desperate for air. His arms lashed out at something, anything to stop him, groping around for a hard surface to cling to. His hands found a rock and he held on like no tomorrow, feeling the water rush by him. He still couldn't see, no matter how many times he blinked.

After he received his breath back and panting, he felt around for something to lead him to some sort of shore. He was surprised to find sand so close. He didn't question it and pulled himself out of the water as much as he could before flopping down on his chest. He heaved his breath raggedly and closed his eyes, trying to think over what to do next. He was apparently blinded from that collision so it'd be harder to do anything, especially find something.

Kurogane stilled himself and calmed. He took in the noises around him instead of trying to find his way around by touch. It sounded like… he was in a cave… the falls were close by but not as close as he assumed they'd be. The current must've taken him underneath the falls. He moved off the sand with a frown and kept his eyes closed, thinking he wouldn't need them. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, thinking over the current that had pushed him to and fro. He moved this way… he took a couple steps to the left… and then this way… he moved forward… then this way… he slapped his hand to the wall and felt over a turn in the stone, smiling to himself. He could hear the falls in front of him, but also to the left. He slid his foot to the right somewhat and could feel the edge of the water. He continued to move along the side of the cave wall, listening to the falls getting louder with each step. Pretty soon he could feel the faint spray of the mist against his cheeks and he knew he was close enough to search for the necklace. A near impossible task, but he'd do it.

He got on his knees and moved his hands over them, listening to the falls and how they splashed against the rocks. He would've concentrated on them a little more to find out where to start searching, but a faint voice met his ears. His head lifted and he listened. Kurogane didn't know what he was saying, but it was beautiful. Like… well… he didn't know… he'd never heard anything so pristine, even if it was a scream.

He stood again and moved toward it. He had to know what that sound was… what the beautiful sound was… more screaming came and it sent a shiver down Kurogane's spine. His foot hit water again but he didn't care, it got him closer to the sound… Then his name… it was faint and a mutilated version of it, but by dammit it was his name. It made him double over from too many emotions at once. His nose sank into the water easily and he listened to the echoing of his name in the cave behind him. He wanted to cry out and beg for more of that sound. He wanted to throw a tantrum until the bird sang again… wait… bird? What was that sound?

Kurogane didn't open his eyes but sat up, realizing he was sitting in freezing water and had shoved his hand down his pants. He didn't know whether to laugh or yell from the complete confusion he suffered. Whatever trace of an erection that he thought he had was gone now, due to the cold water and the realization of what he was doing.

"…What the hell was that?" He had to question aloud. It was the most enchanting thing he'd ever heard… it made him drop to his knees and crave pleasure in ways not meant for public. It made him not even realize what he was doing, like it controlled his mind for a brief moment. His head tilted upward. It had come from the sky… and then it hit him. The only thing that could make him do something ridiculous and completely out of character was that magician, that idiot. Fay.

He sighed at how stupid he felt, glad there hadn't been anyone around to witness it. He pulled himself out of the water and his hand out of his pants, trying to think of what to do next. The sound of Fay's voice had completely distracted him. He sighed once more and sensed for that certain energy his necklace had given off since birth. He frowned when he couldn't find it. Standing up he began to move along the edge of the rock again, feeling his way through. He took a step in a weird direction and suddenly gasped from the sharp temperature change. A few moments ago it was muggy, warm, sweat-inducing weather, now… it was like he wasn't even standing by a waterfall… it was cold… he opened his eyes and found his eyesight might as well have been permanently gone. It was so dark. He could hardly sense things anymore, which shouldn't have been a fucking problem.

He stepped further into this coldness, and where there should've been water was solid ground. He frowned lightly and knelt, moving his hand over the surface of the floor. He jumped back in surprise when he found it was liquid. He was walking on water?! Since when the hell could he do that?! Under his bare feet it felt like stone, but his fingers were still wet from touching the water. Kurogane paused and folded his arms, trying to think over why the fuck this was happening. Fay's voice was beautiful to the point he wanted to rape himself and now he was walking on what were supposed to be white rapids like they were dry soil. He moved a hand to the bridge of his nose. Magic. Of course. He knew Fay would want to keep him safe, but he didn't have to make him so damn horny too. He supposed that was an added bonus to the spell…

Shaking the thoughts away, Kurogane opened his eyes again in hopes the magic would've healed his eyesight. Much to his disappointment, he could only see black… wait… He moved to the left a little. Yeah, only black. He looked down. Black. He looked up. Red. He blinked. Red? Was he seeing his blood now? No, this red was a brighter, more innocent red. Like that of a cardinal. He stared at it only to realize that was the direction Fay was. His mind instantly ran over the possibilities and came to the conclusion Fay had somehow magically activated something in the necklace. Which meant…

He looked around again, frantically this time. He had to see if he could find the blue necklace. He supposed if the red light was visible in his blind state, the blue would be too, and that sure as hell helped with searching through all the damn water that was the same color and darker. He began to walk about, trying to see over ground he hadn't covered.

The only problem with this was; it seemed walking on water was only temporary. He took a step away from the cold and instantly he was waist deep in the lesser current. He coughed when he realized he had been deprived of air in that coldness. He frowned and paid no mind to it, hoping it was just one of Fay's spells. He continued to look around for the glowing blue light, if any, and ended up chest deep in water. The spray of the falls was extremely strong then, coating Kurogane in what could be mistaken for a heavy shine of sweat. He frowned and decided now would be a good start to look underwater.

He sighed heavily before inhaling, moving himself all the way into the water. He opened his eyes and looked about, ignoring the stinging of the water rushing into them from the current. He had to find it. He briefly wondered how stupid Touya was to say this would be the first part while casting a spell would be the second. It's always longer to do something by hand than to magic it better.

Huffing, Kurogane took another breath and began to swim, always keeping an arm out straight to guide him and avoid collisions. He had stopped about two before he had to take another breath. When he did he heard the falls to his right, making him frown lightly. He'd gone too far in the wrong direction. He found that he could stand and the water came to his mid-thigh. He wiped his upper lip clean of water while thinking over what to do. He looked up and was still able to see the red glow, even if it was faint, so the blue must've been glowing too.

He frowned and sat down where he stood, closing his eyes. What had Fay said to make his glow? His name right? And it wasn't his whole name, but Kurogane knew he meant him. So saying idiot or white one was ok, right? What else was there to it? He said something in that pretty language… He didn't understand a lick of it though.

Kurogane opened his eyes and frowned. What _would_ Fay had said in this particular moment? Seeing his lover recklessly jump off a cliff for a piece of jewelry that superstition was based off of. 'Kuro-sama, you're the biggest idiot I've ever met'? Nah, that's too out of character. 'Kuro-sama, you're… the biggest idiot I've ever met'… that seemed to be a good one actually. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his face meet the sky.

"Why couldn't you have trusted me too, mage?" He asked softly. He opened his eyes and watched the red light fade, knowing the blue light wouldn't be visible any longer. He lowered his head and looked through black eyes to the rest of the dark world. Now that he thought about it, Fay might've said something about losing him… like… he was afraid to… something that he'd already told him before…

Kurogane sat there thinking it over again. What had Fay said to him? That he didn't want to lose him? That he wanted to be with him? Things that had nothing to do with the current situation? He sighed. Well… Fay had been afraid of him dying… He couldn't help but smirk at the stupidity.

"You idiot, you won't have to watch me die…" He said softly, moving his hand through his hair. He looked out to the darkness as if looking at Fay sitting in front of him, just far away enough to be out of reach.

"Don't you hear me?" He questioned, and the image of the fake Fay he'd created simply continued to smile. Kurogane growled and fisted the sand.

"You bastard! Can't you see I won't allow myself to die!?" He snapped at him, but Fay shrugged and giggled like Kurogane had asked if he was seeing someone. The man was unusually aggravated by this behavior and chucked a handful of sand at him, to which it went right through.

"Damn you! Why would I let myself die if I have you!?" He barked, allowing his voice to rise. He suddenly saw Fay's eyes open and he looked over to the right as if something had called his name. Kurogane blinked and looked over as well, startled by the faint blue light. It slowly began to fade again and Kurogane panicked.

"Ugh! Why does everything that connects me to you fade?!" He barked, moving his eyes to Fay again, but the blonde was still staring at the light. Kurogane looked over to it again and realized that it was beating like a heart, like the beacon of red light higher up. He began to move toward it, realizing it was deeper underwater. When it began to fade again He turned around and yelled.

"YOU IDIOT, I WON'T DIE!" He hollered to whatever he could, and instantly the blue beacon was shining so brightly it blinded him, and he was already at a loss of all his vision. He took a deep breath and dove, having to swim deeper than he thought it'd be. He couldn't help but let a smile of relief and satisfaction reach his lips when he put his hand on the cause of the beacon, feeling over it to see it was his beloved necklace. He closed his eyes and kicked off the bottom of the small pool.

As he surfaced he noticed the color of the water started to become lighter as well. He was surprised to see that once he broke the top he could see completely clear now. Hadn't… hadn't he blinded himself on that rock? Wait a minute… That bastard was crying wasn't he? He had the overwhelming urge of calmness like he had when he proved Fay he wasn't doing harm. He wondered if Fay was glowing too…

At the top of the waterfall Fay gasped at seeing Kurogane's faint being poking out of the middle of the swell in the river and a faint blue shining from what he could make out was his hand. That yell from down below _wasn't_ his mind playing tricks on him. He looked over to Touya to see what the other man thought, but instead saw him and the rest of his men staring at him either critically or in awe. He stared at them before standing.

"…K…Kurogane's emerged." He said with hesitance, moving his hand to point to his lover at the bottom. Touya looked on from behind his mask and Fay could tell he was grimacing.

"Until he's brought us the first heirloom, this task is yet to be completed." He looked over to Fay. "You made the rocks vanish. If you are indeed shaman material, then they will stay vanished. If not, they will appear once more in three days."

"S-so what does that mean? That this challenge will last until then?" Fay questioned nervously, glancing down to the children that were now huddled around Touya's legs, Sakura especially.

"It means until we clarify your magic, you're going to be at the edge of that man's blade." Touya said with a frown, lifting his finger to point at Kurogane walking back toward the waterfall to climb up the side. Fay bit his lip and looked down as the dark haired man began hoisting himself up the steep cliff, having to look away out of fear that he'd fall. He knew he wouldn't, but Fay couldn't stand even imagining it. He looked up to Touya with a sudden burst of determination and anger. He removed his hand from his necklace and pointed at the masked man.

"You might look at him, at us, as if we're not good enough, but mark my words, if we're to lose the judgment of a person who only shows his face after we're weak and tired and been through hell, then I will personally kill myself. We won't lose to you, Touya, nor to your challenges. You can count on that." He said with a deeper voice than he thought he had, making the dark haired man look at him through narrowed eyes that almost looked closed.

"Then we shall see how your death comes about." Touya replied, folding his arms in disgruntlement before looking down at the man climbing up the side of the cliff. It took some time, but eventually Kurogane pulled himself up to the top, his chest heaving breaths roughly but his eyes burning. He stood proudly, sweat licking the water from the falls that was drying on his body, and around his neck was his birthstone. Touya scrutinized this and snorted in displeasure, looking to the rest.

"He's done it. The first half of the first relekihlic is completed." He said in a final tone, looking at the other man.

"As I've told the mage, in three days we will return here, and when we do the stones will be here, or they will not. If they are, then the mage has failed the relekihlic and he will be either banished or killed. If not, we'll continue to the second relekihlic. Until that deciding moment, we part ways." Touya said, bowing his head with a scowl. Kurogane mimicked the movement breathlessly but smugly. Fay watched the other turn to leave, gasping when he noticed the three young ones moving with him.

"What about the children?!" He asked in a soft panic, making Touya face him once more, looking over his shoulder.

"Sakura is my birth sister, I will take care of her as such since her adopted mother is no longer with us. The other two will merely stay with us until all the tasks are complete. We'll keep them well protected and will return them to you at the end, if at all." He said before turning again. Fay moved to reach for the man to get the children back but Kurogane's hand grabbed his wrist and lowered it. They stood and watched the men and wolves retreat to the opposite direction, left standing at the edge of the falls in the deafening silence of the waters.

Fay looked slowly up to Kurogane, a delicate frown on his face. Kurogane glanced down to him after a moment from realizing he was being stared at. They locked eyes and in their silence the blonde couldn't help but reach up to place his hands on the taller's face. Moving to face one another, Kurogane slipped his hand around Fay's body, the first contact they had mutually had all day.

"…What did you call out?" Kurogane muttered softly as Fay felt over his cheeks, chin, and jaw. The blonde gave a weak smile and lowered his hands to the man's shoulders.

"Rethannen I geven, Thangen I harn. Dannen le, A ú-erin le regi. Kuro-sama… amin uuma merna lle gurth." He recited easily, though when Kurogane didn't show any signs of recognition Fay closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It's a couple incantations I learned when I was practicing in my homeland. 'Rethannen I geven, Thangen I harn' means 'Earth shakes, Stone breaks'. I learned this in a spell book about destruction of the earth. I used it often when some material too rough to break by hand or any tool became an obstacle. Dannen le, A ú-erin le regi… that…" Fay blushed lightly and looked away, not even having realized what he said until just then. "…It means 'You have fallen, and I cannot reach you'…" He looked back to Kurogane and smiled sheepishly out of embarrassment. The taller raised an eyebrow at the smaller man's sudden shyness, but said nothing about it.

"And the last one?" He questioned, remembering what it had done to him physically. He clenched his teeth and tried not to think about it. Fay thought over the phrase for a moment, just staring at Kurogane, before he bowed his head with a soft and dwindling smile.

"Amin uuma merna lle gurth… I do not want your death… it wasn't technically a spell I've ever used before… I don't even know where I remember it from or if I just made it up. Amin uuma merna lle gurth, it could just be from the ancient language I studied in…" Fay looked up and shrugged. "Why?"

"When I surfaced in the cave underneath the waterfall I couldn't make out what you were saying…" Kurogane replied easily, though he looked away, the light blush starting to take over his face. "…when I heard your voice I didn't know it was you. I thought it was something mystical. I couldn't focus on anything but getting closer to that sound… and when you said my name…" He sighed; they had sex before, Fay could tell how he acted then, why should it be hard to actually say? "…let's just say I couldn't stand straight."

The blonde tilted his head cutely, definitely not getting Kurogane's point. He looked down at the man's chest to study it in his thought, going over what the dark haired man had said. If his voice sounded mystical… that suggested his spells were actually more than effective, seeing the first spell was for the rocks only. Then again, the second was meant for Kurogane, saying that he couldn't reach him. If Kurogane heard this, it would make sense that he would be drawn to Fay's voice calling out to him.

"…I hadn't said your name in an incantation…" He said slowly, his face scrunching up in confusion. "I said it in between spells in hopes you'd hear me."

"I heard it alright…" Kurogane muttered, almost inaudible above the water. Fay bit his lip and looked over his lover's face.

"…Maybe… I've been gifted with a Siren's Song?" He questioned lightly, making Kurogane stare at him in stupor. Fay sighed and blushed, looking to the other side of the opening.

"A Siren's Song is only among the most powerful wizards as a spell that I probably didn't know I was conducting. It's called that because they can sometimes shout or sing, and those listening or whoever it's meant for will have an unbearable desire to do whatever the song says. I just shouted your name, so it could've been a bunch of emotions that you didn't know how to cope with…" Fay replied, flattered that he might be such a powerful being but at the same time he was very afraid of that. Kurogane sighed again and wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller body.

"That's it exactly. It didn't last long, but that was it…" He said with a small frown. Fay's hands tightened into fists on Kurogane's chest and he placed his forehead against his collarbone.

"Kuro-pu… that much magic isn't meant for my level of wizard power… have I been getting stronger without knowing it?" He muttered feebly, and Kurogane frowned and looked elsewhere.

"Could be. But you're learning to control it, aren't you? If you continue to do both, things won't get out of hand and you won't hurt anyone unless you mean to." Kurogane reassured the smaller, to which Fay hesitated. He thought about what to do with his magic and found he had no control over how powerful he got… He slipped his arms around the taller man. What if he got so powerful he was always using spells and magic by even just breathing?

Kurogane sighed for the umpteenth time that day and lifted a hand to lift Fay's face. They looked at each other for a moment, then the taller moved silken strands out of the other's gaze.

"We should head back now… we'll think more about it at the cave." He said softly, to which Fay nodded. The dark haired man released the other and turned to walk away from the waterfalls, and the smaller followed. Kurogane blinked and looked down to his left when he saw the pale hand slipping around his own. Moving his vision to Fay, the tattooed man raised an eyebrow. Fay just smiled and shrugged. At least this way Kurogane wasn't out of reach.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eh, this seems short in length but has a shit load of words so that's fine with me -w- it definitely took longer to write than the last chapter, but school's like a bad pimple on picture day; never wanted, ESPECIALLY not now.

The language Fay is speaking is Elven. Yes. Elven. Fear my mad dork skills. The two phrases '_Rethannen I geven, Thangen I harn' _and '_Dannen le, A ú-erin le regi' _are from two songs from LOTR that I cleverly manipulated into my story. Kukuku. '_Amin uuma merna lle gurth'_ is the same Tolken Elven, but from a dictionary I found online. I have an obsession, leave me alone (you especially, Ashine-chan).


End file.
